SasoSaku Love to Hate Hate to Love
by Nimphmita
Summary: On the run for her life, Sakura has been blamed for the death of her clan along with the Uchiha clan. Now in love with Sasori, the two now Sclass criminals fight to be together while Sakura battles with Itachi and Sasuke to try and have a normal life.
1. The Begining

Chapter One

She just kept running. She couldn't stop. She knew she couldn't. If she did the assassin brothers would be upon her before she could catch her breath. She was just as fast as them and had the same amount of strength. All she lacked that they processed was stamina. She was slowing her speed from exhaustion, so her green eyes kept scanning her surroundings looking for somewhere to hide. Her pink hair was tied up in a tight bun on top of her head, but now it was coming loose from her running, and her short hair whipped around her neck.

Her name was Haruno Sakura and she was a fugitive of the city Konoha, after being wrongly accused for the deaths of the Haruno and Uchiha clans. And now Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigies and the greatest Konoha assassins, were after her on the mission to eliminate her.

Through the ten years since she was exiled Sakura trained with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki and other outcast groups learning forbidden seals and how to heal. She became the most feared S-class criminal ninja in all of Japan. She was always on the run. Hiding from ANBU and the brothers who were hot on her heels.

Suddenly Sakura spied an old tree that was big enough for her to merge her body with. Jumping up onto one of the branches Sakura focus her chakra, which till now she had kept on a very low usage, into her foot and plunged it into the tree's trunk. Her leg slid in easily and the rest of her body followed just as the Uchiha brothers ran past thinking she had gone on.

Sakura silently thanked Orochimaru for teaching her how to merge with things. And the Akatsuki for teaching her charka control. Inside the tree Sakura healed all of the kunai and shuriken wounds that the Uchiha brothers had inflicted on her back. She then decided it was safe enough to try and get some sleep, though she knew she had to get out of the tree before she became part of it forever. She had about four hours before that happened. It amused her to think of the frustration the Uchiha brothers would experience when they discovered they had lost her.

Sakura had been twelve when Konoha had exiled her. She hadn't really killed the two clans, it had been Itachi. Sakura's brow knotted into a frown when she thought about him. She being the heir to the Haruno clan had been betrothed to Itachi as the heir to the Uchiha clan. The head of the clan wouldn't hear of breaking the engagement. So Itachi had taken the matters into his own hands.

Sasuke and Sakura had been going out for nearly six months when they were told that Sakura would marry Itachi on her sixteenth birthday. Itachi who had been sixteen then would have been twenty when they married. He and Sakura who had always hated eachother had argued with their parents relentlessly to break it off. The only other option would have been for Sakura to marry Hyuuga Neji who was the heir to his clan. Not wanting that either Sakura had, in one of her famous rage outbursts, accidentally killed her father. Itachi seized this opportunity and killed the rest of her clan. But his clan knew what he had done and they would have found a way to 'hush' it up. Fixing that Itachi killed his clan only leaving his brother alive. He then started to spread rumours that Sakura had killed both clans. The Hyuuga clan refused to help Sakura in her pleas, as they believe what Itachi said was true. Itachi had planted false evidence that proved that Sakura had committed the crime. Of course this broke off the betrothal. But it also ruined what Sakura had with Sasuke. Sakura had then tried to kill Itachi in front of the court room where she was being held for trial. This just fortified what Itachi had been saying to Sakura's disappointment and she was sentenced to death. Sakura had managed to escape. Barely. She had run into the Uchiha brothers who had then just let her go to her surprise. She then knew why. They were then given the mission to follow her. For years Sakura avoided them, finding friends in Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki who believed she had killed the two strongest clans in Japan, and wanting to learn what she could from them she didn't tell them otherwise.

Now twenty-two, Sakura has improved all her skills and wanders all countries and lands. She had been offered more than once to join the Akatsuki or other S-class criminal groups, each time she refused, not used anymore to staying in once place for longer than six hours.

A few hours later Sakura carefully extracted herself from the tree trying to sense for Itachi and Sasuke just in case she could quite yet leave her hiding spot. Sensing that the coast was clear Sakura landed lightly on the ground crouching running her hand back and forth over the dirt. Closing her eyes she started to draw shapes in the ground. After a while Sakura opened her eyes again and figured out where Itachi and Sasuke were.

"Shit. Only three miles in front." Sakura said out loud. "They caught quicker on to my trick then I thought they would. Never underestimate the Uchiha's."

Standing up Sakura decided that it was better to retrace her steps and head away from Itachi and Sasuke. She'd arrive late to her meeting with the Akatsuki but it was better that that happen then be caught up in another fight with the Uchiha's.

"Well it looks like I have no choice. I go the way I came. Maybe I can put some distance between me and those two." Out of habit Sakura kept talking aloud, though only loud enough for her to hear.

Sakura started to run not really caring where she was going, just as long as she could get to where she wanted and still be away from the two men out to kill her.

It wasn't till long after nightfall that Sakura finally made it to where she was meant to meet the Akatsuki. She had had to make a circle around the Uchiha's which took longer than she had hoped, keeping a good twenty mile radius away from them.

"About time Sakura-san."

"It couldn't be helped Yondamine. The Uchiha's were on my tail again." Sakura crossed her arms across her chest, making her cleavage the main point of the Akatsuki's stare. "Heard from your son lately?"

"You keep Naruto out of this, unless you want to die."

"It'd be an upgrade from the way I'm living now."

"Then why don't you just kill the Uchiha's. Finish off what you started." A sinister smile spread on Yondamine's thin lips.

"Lay off Yondamine. Remember who you are first before you judge me." Sakura was in no mood to play niceties to a pack of murderers. "Yes I've killed. Killed to survive. Just like you. Plus I'm not strong enough to kill both the Uchiha's."

"Then join us Sakura-san."

"No. You know I can't stay in one place for longer than six hours. Why do you continue to ask when you know what my answer will always be?"

"It's worth a try."

Yondamine jumped down from his crouching place in a tree and landed lightly a few feet in front of Sakura. Sakura turned her head as Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, and Kisame walked out into the clearing forming a circle around Sakura.

"So what was so urgent Sakura-san?"

"I need a makeover. Mostly this is directed to Deidara-kun, seeing as he is the most girlish out of you lot..."

"Hey! Un!"

"... All I need is dye for my hair and different clothes. Something that will help me blend into the background more. Especially at night. I'm sick of the pink standing out like a light at night. I need black clothing. And maybe some black hair dye."

"That can be arranged Sakura-san. Come back to our lair and we'll get you what you need. You need only stay till morning." Yondamine said walking forwards stopping but a few inches away from Sakura's face.

"Believe I'll be gone when the sun rises." Sakura felt bad when she saw Sasori's face fall slightly, but he just had to deal with it. It wasn't like she had a say or any choice in the matter. She had to keep moving if she wanted to stay alive.

Yondamine lend in right next to Sakura's ear and whispered to her; "You might want to talk to Sasori before you leave. And this time talk. Don't get other people to do it for you."

Sakura knew he was right. She didn't want him to be though. Her eyes wandered over to Sasori's face and she tried to look into his eyes. Except he had them downcast at the ground. She could tell he wasn't happy.

**Why don't you just up and marry him! He'll go with you wherever!**

_It's complicated inner. I don't want him to be dragged into my life. He deserves better than that._

**Is that it or are you just scared?**

_Screw you inner!_

Though Sakura couldn't help but think that her inner self was right. "Maybe I am scared." Sakura said to herself not even loud enough for Yondamine, who was but an inch away from her, to hear.

Two hours later Sakura walked out of the bathroom her hair now a dark purple black. She was wearing a tight fitting black shirt and baggy black pants that flowed around her legs as she walked. She had strapped her kunai and shrunken in the pouches to her left leg. She had her hair up in a tight bun on top of her head.

"Another three hours till sunrise. Well Sakura, might as well get it over with." Sakura turned around from looking out of the window and faced Deidara and Kisame. They both pointed down the hall towards Sasori's room.

"Good luck Sakura-san."

"Good luck Sakura-chan, un."

Sakura nodded to them and walked past and down the hall way. Coming to Sasori's room Sakura lifted her hand to knock. She hesitated. Hidan who had seen her came silently up behind her and knocked for her, ignoring her death glare.

"… Come in." Came Sasori's reply to the knock.

Sakura opened the door slightly and slipped inside closing it behind her.

"Sasori-kun?" Sakura said uncertainly.

"Marry me?" Sasori said looking out his window.

He always asked this question whenever they saw eachother.

"Sasori-kun… ah… You know I can't."

"Why not Sakura?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair to you. I hate being couped up, and I can't stay here with you to play 'happy family'." Sakura walked over to him and slid her hands over his shoulders hugging him from behind. His hands wrapped around her wrists as he closed his eyes. "I can't marry you and then leave again. I only see you once every four months. That's not the type of marriage I have in mind for us."

"If it was under other circumstances would you?"

"…Yes."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"Because if this was under 'other circumstances'" Sakura said making inverted comas with her fingers, "My family and the Uchiha family would still be alive. I'd still be betrothed to Itachi and wanting to be with Sasuke. In a way I like the circumstances we have now, because otherwise I wouldn't know you. And I wouldn't love you. If the circumstance were different in where we were still here, holding eachother as we are, and I was running from Itachi and Sasuke, then yes. I would marry you Sasori-kun. But that's not the way it is. Though to be honest I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't."

"Sasori…"

"No Sakura." Sasori whipped round and held Sakura's hands to his chest. "I mean don't let go of me tonight. I am not going to force you to stay if you don't want to. But please. Just let me hold you tonight. In my arms, no matter how short tonight may be. No matter how fast the sun may rise. I just want to hold you. To feel you next to me. To be able to show you that I love you too. That you are all that matters to me right now. All that has ever mattered to me." Sasori lifted a hand to cup Sakura's cheek and wipe away a tear that fell from her eye. He stepped forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I know who you really are Sakura. I am the only one who knows that you didn't kill those two clans. And I'll never tell anyone Sakura. No matter what you choose. If you want to marry me or not. All I want is to be able to know that you love me. That you're safe. That you feel loved. That you feel wanted. That's all I want."

Sakura flung her arms around Sasori's neck and kissed him, pushing her small frame against his larger one. Sasori picked her up opening his mouth for her letting her tongue dance with his. Laying her on his bed Sasori lowered himself onto her, his hands tangled in her now purple black hair. Sakura ran her hands through Sasori's red hair pulling him closer to her, wrapping her legs around his waist under his Akatsuki cloak. Pulling back slightly Sasori managed to get enough time to throw his cloak on the floor before Sakura clawed at his neck pulling him back down to her waiting lips.

Sasori forced Sakura to lie still as he caught her wrists and pinned them above her head. Sakura struggled slightly wanting to caress him to no avail. Sasori smiled wickedly down at her and holding her wrists with one hand, he used his other to untie her weapons from her thigh. Sakura kicked off her shoes, and managed to get one hand free, which was then quickly recaptured.

Sasori lend down and nuzzled at Sakura's neck getting a small moan from her as she trashed her head from side to side as he slowly bit down onto her flesh. He sucked and kissed pressing his tongue down firmly into the crook of her neck.

After a few minutes Sakura got enough control over her body to flip Sasori over onto his back, and she sat on his stomach. Slowly Sakura started to pull his fish net shirt up and over his head. His black tank top soon followed. Sliding down his stomach Sakura moved her hips down to cover his loins. Sakura ran a hand up his stomach and chest. Sasori's hands gripped Sakura's hips tightly as he shivered under her touch.

Sasori sat up wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura lifted her arms above her head and with tantalizing slowness Sasori pulled her shirt up and over her head.

Capturing on of Sakura's nipples in his mouth Sasori sucked and flicked it with his tongue. Sakura grabbed handfuls of his hair pulling him closer not wanting him to stop. Not wanting this night to end.

Flipping Sakura back onto her back Sasori skilfully pulled her pants off and threw them to the floor. His soon followed.

Skin against skin, sweat forming and steam coming from their bodies, Sakura and Sasori moved together. Their bodies entwining, both hoping that the day would never come. As they cried out together they lay sated and with the feeling of joy, love, and completeness coursing through their blood, they thought nothing would tear them apart.

Sasori rested his head against Sakura's shoulder as she pulled the sheets over them, her hands caressing his back. Sasori stroked Sakura's side and stared up at her, hopelessly smitten with his lover.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasori-kun."

Sakura woke slowly as a bright sun beam hit her face.

"Shit!" Sakura sat up right walking Sasori with her.

"What is it?" Sasori mumbled.

"The sun's up! I was meant to have gone two hours ago! Shit!"

Sasori grabbed Sakura's shoulder and pulled her into his arms. "Why don't you just stay?"

Sakura smiled against his cheek. She wanted to stay. But she couldn't.

"I have to go Sasori-kun." Extracting herself from his arms she noticed he had fallen asleep again. "Men." Sakura said under her breath. Gathering all her clothes Sakura dressed slowly making as much noise as possible trying to wake Sasori, and maybe the rest of the Akatsuki. When that didn't work Sakura kissed Sasori on the cheek and left shutting the door behind her quietly. Leaving Akatsuki head quarters, Sakura saw Deidara sitting by himself on watch duty.

"Hey Dei-kun. How are you?"

"Hi Sakura-chan, un. I'm tired and really wish that Kisame would hurry up and wake up, un."

"Well then go and wake him." Sakura said sitting down next to him. She knew she was procrastinating about leaving, but she just sighed and put that thought out of her mind. She wasn't quite ready to leave Sasori just yet.

"This isn't the same as when you rudely wake Sasori or anyone else in the Akatsuki. This is Kisame. And even you're slightly scared to wake him up. Un." Deidara crossed his arms across his chest giving Sakura a challenging look.

"True. Want to spar before I leave?"

"Sure, un!"

"Good."

Walking to clearing Sakura saw Kisame slowly walk to the guard post and sit heavily. Once he saw Sakura and Deidara facing eachother in defensive stances his interest quickly peaked. Turning on his heal it took him only ten seconds to get the rest of the Akatsuki all wide awake outside to watch the spar.

Sakura had a kunai in her hand and two shrunken in her other. She swivelled her foot in the dirt trying to find a grip on the loose soil. She found it. Kicking off she was behind Deidara before he could blink. Bringing her elbow down, she hit him in the back of the neck sending him flying about ten meters. Deidara then turned into a log. Sakura muttered a curse and then searched the trees from some blond hair. She threw her shrunken at the glimmering gold and hit her mark. Deidara fell with the shrunken in his arm.

"Okay guys no more weapons!" Yondamine said. "Fist fighting only."

"Fine!" Sakura and Deidara said together.

They ran at eachother fists ready to hit. Sakura sent her punch too early but recovered when Deidara sent his too late. Dodging his attack Sakura pulled her fist up and punched Deidara in the stomach. Hard.

Deidara fell to the ground gasping, clutching his stomach. As blood dripped through his fingers Sakura remembered she was still holding her kunai.

"Shit! Dei-kun. I'm sorry. Here." Sakura bend down next to her friends and healed his wound with the green charka that came form her fingers.

Sakura didn't notice Deidara's fist come up and clip her right under the chin, sending her back twenty meters.

Rubbing her chin Sakura sat up.

"Touché Deidara. Touché."

The rest of the Akatsuki came towards them. Kisame helped Deidara up and Sasori help Sakura up.

"You know you'll never get pregnant if you keep fight love." Sasori said quietly to her.

"When did we decide to have children?" Sakura said laughingly.

"Well Sakura-san. I thought you would have gone by now."

"I'm leaving now Yondamine. Good-bye!" Sakura waved enthusiastically at the Akatsuki. She kissed Sasori and whispered to him; "Good-bye."

"Be safe."

Sakura quickly turned on her heal and ran as fast as she could away from him. She had to get away. She had sensed Itachi and Sasuke near there. And if they saw that Sasori was her lover she would be in deep shit.

"Come on Itachi. Chase me. I'm the one you've wanted to kill for ten years. All because I stole your brother from you."

Jumping up into a tree Sakura came face to face with Itachi and Sasuke.

"You make this too easy Sakura."

"I'm only getting start Itachi."


	2. Trust and betrayal

Chapter Two

"So when were you planning on telling him?"

It was night but Sakura still managed to catch the bread roll Itachi threw at her, even though she was tied to a tree with black maiden's hair rope, making it impossible to untie it. Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi had lit a fire and were now staring into the flames.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Sasori that you'll never see him again." Itachi said looking up at her face. He could tell she was upset about leaving. But she knew the plan. And she had to stick to it.

"What? And break his heart? Plus there is only the slight possibly I won't see him again."

"It'll break his heart if you don't tell and never come back." Sasuke said handing some cooked fish to her.

"Then his heart breaks anyway! It doesn't matter what I do! Either way his heart breaks! So why must I be there to witness it!?"

"Because you love him!"

Itachi couldn't meet Sakura's gaze. He had always regretted killing her clan and making her pay for it and the death of his clan.

"Have you told him Itachi?" Itachi jumped at Sakura's voice.

"Yes. He knows Sakura."

"Sasuke?"

"He told me everything Sakura."

"Then you know how this works."

Sasuke nodded to the fire.

"When do we stop?"

"Not for a while Sakura. As long as he still lives, we play this out."

"'He'. Why don't we just use his name?" Sakura sighed.

"Because it keeps us alive."

"Alive is a relative term coming you Itachi. I really thought you going to kill me yesterday."

"Those ANBU took us by surprise Sakura. They've been trained well. We wouldn't have had to attack you if they hadn't showed up. The patrols looking for you have increased."

"I killed my father. And my clan because of it. Now I'm paying for it."

Sakura remembered times when she, Sasuke, and Itachi used to cling to eachother and fall asleep when one of them was upset. Sakura would have happily married Itachi if she hadn't been in love with Sasuke. It was the same for Itachi. The only reason they were against marrying eachother was because of Sasuke. The Haruno and Uchiha clan used to be best of friends. Till they were wiped out of course. Sakura scoffed into the darkness.

In her mind Sakura played out the day she had to run to Itachi so he could come and break up a fight Sasuke was having at school. Sakura's used-to-be friend, Ino, had used the nickname of 'forehead girl' that had been given to Sakura because she did have a rather large forehead. Sasuke sick of seeing how much it used to upset Sakura punched Ino in the face. Neji had jumped in and he and Sasuke were in a full on spar. Itachi had separated them in less time then it took Sakura to find him. That night the three of them had one hell of a talking to by their parents. That was also the day they were told Itachi and Sakura were going to be married when Sakura turned sixteen.

"Ten years later no family and a boyfriend I can't be with…" Sakura sighed to herself. She started the fire back up with a jitsu Sasuke had taught her. "Katon no jitsu." She whispered. A small flame appeared. Not large enough to tell everyone where they were, but enough to keep Sakura warm. The nights were getting colder and Sakura knew soon she would have to lodge somewhere or find warmer clothing.

"Sasori-kun…" Sakura could help but think of the small amounts of time she had spent with him. Sakura stared into the flames. Having learnt how to heal extremely well Sakura decided to play with the fire for a bit. Sending a green chakra Sakura made the fire blend with its surroundings turning it a dark green. The warmth still there Sakura thought it safer to leave the fire that way. Shapes started to submerge in the flames, playing with Sakura's mind. She remembered the day she met the Akatsuki for the first time. The first time she met Sasori.

"_Who is she? Un?" Sakura could hear the voices but she didn't know who they belonged to._

"_Don't know. Don't care."_

"_That's Haruno Sakura you idiots. Can't you tell by the pink hair?"_

"_Do you mean the kunoichi who killed the two greatest clans in Konoha?" Came the second voice again. He sounded genuinely impressed and surprised._

"_One and the same." Sakura said opening her eyes to see the whole of the Akatsuki standing in a circle around her where she had fainted._

_Suddenly a pen and a pad of paper were in front of her face._

"_Can I have your autograph please? Un?" A blonde haired girl whose left eye was covered smiled down at Sakura. She felt so heavy limbed that she couldn't even bring herself to lift her hand. All she wanted was to close her eyes and never open them again. She must have zoned out because the next thing she knew she was on someone's back being carried. The guy had red hair and was wearing the custom Akatsuki cloak. Sakura couldn't see his face. She felt so weak and helpless that she was just hoping that they wouldn't try and kill her._

_Later Sakura was soaking in a lukewarm bath to heat her frozen limbs as the blonde girl, who she now knew was a guy and named Deidara, massaged her calves back to life. She was in a black cotton gown so she didn't feel uncomfortable with a guy in the bathroom with her. After about half an hour Sakura managed to speak._

"_Where am I?"_

"_You are in the Akatsuki headquarters, un."_

"_Why can't I move?"_

"_Because it is below freezing outside and I'm guessing you stayed out there all night just letting yourself freeze, un. I would have thought you'd at least have somewhere to go as famous a ninja as you are, un." Deidara poured a large bucket of warm water into the bath so it didn't become cold._

"_I wanted to die last night."_

"_Why? Un?"_

"_Because of who I am." Sakura sighed heavily._

"_The greatest S-class ninja wanted to kill herself because of who she is, un. Well that's the strangest thing I've ever heard, un."_

"_Do you always say 'un' at the end of your sentences?"_

"_Yes and I get enough crap about it here so I don't need any of it from you, un."_

"_I'm not going to tease you. I think it's cute."_

"… _Thankyou, un."_

"_So this is the Akatsuki, huh?" Sakura moved her head only to wince from the movement._

"_Here, un." Deidara stood up and walked behind Sakura. He knelt down and started to massage the knot out of Sakura's neck. "How old are you Sakura-chan, un?"_

"_Fourteen. I've been running since I was twelve."_

"_And last night was too much for you, un?"_

"_...Yea. You could put that way. It's always been too much, but last night, I guess it kinda hit harder than in the past."_

"_Do you regret killing those two clans?"_

"_... no."_

_An hour later Sakura was clean and dress warmly in an Akatsuki cloak. Sakura was amazed as to how warm this light bit of material was. She had had something to eat with the rest of the Akatsuki and she was now just about ready to leave._

_The leader of the Akatsuki, who Sakura later found out to be none other that her old friend Naruto's father, Yondamine, gave her provisions to get her though the winter. Sakura had got the habit of not staying in the same place for too long. He had offered for her to join, but she politely refused._

_Every three months she returned to train with the Akatsuki, and after four years she and Sasori started to fall in love. It wasn't long till he first asked her to marry him._

"Wake up Sakura!" Sakura fell to the ground as her bonds were cut.

"Ow."

Itachi handed some food to her.

"Thanks." Sakura said lifting herself heavily from the ground. She looked around herself and noticed the start of some frost on the ground. It wasn't a particularly cold morning, but a fog hung in the air. "What's the time?"

"Six in the morning. The sun rose twenty minutes ago." Sasuke said dousing the fire. "Nice colour with the fire Sakura."

"Thanks again." Moving to the edge of the clearing Sakura tried to make out her surroundings, but the fog blocked everything out. "This fog…" Sakura didn't finish her sentence.

"It's not real. That's why it's not so cold. Sasuke and I made it. To make a clean get away for you. ANBU aren't to far away." Itachi said walking up behind her. "You might want to go back to the Akatsuki and get some stuff for the winter coming up. It's going to be pretty cold where you're going."

"The hidden village of snow? Why do I have to go there?"

"Because you need to train with Him. He's expecting you, fairly soon too. I wouldn't keep Him waiting."

"Fine. Um… which way is the Akatsuki?"

"That way." Sasuke pointed to wards the east.

"Aren't they in the west though?"

"This fog blocks the senses." Itachi said.

"Right. So when do we next meet?" Sakura said.

"In five months. When spring comes. Near the sakura tree in Konoha."

"You trying to take me to my death Itachi?" Sakura asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No Sakura, but it's getting harder for Sasuke and I to get out. Tusande thinks we are now incompetent ninja's and soon we will have to go back to training school if we don't catch you or take on some other missions."

"Then take some other missions. Got to be better than chasing me everywhere."

"We're going to Sakura. That's why you have to come back to Konoha to meet us. Though come at night. The guard is less watchful at night." Sasuke said.

"Alright then. In five months then. Well I'm off. Bye." Waving Sakura started to run back to the Akatsuki. She needed provisions to go to the hidden village of snow. Though Sakura was surprised at how eager she was to get back to the Akatsuki base. But she knew it was because of Sasori. Getting to see him again.

Suddenly Sakura ran into something that had suddenly appeared in her path.

"Ow! What the hell!? Sasori-kun? What are you doing here?" Sakura said rubbing her head absently.

"Finding you obliviously. Leader-sama got me to try and give you these provisions for winter."

"Well that's great Sasori-kun… but I'm afraid I'll need more than usual. I'm going to the village of snow this year."

"Oh." Sasori looked at his hands. He knew where she was going and to who. He didn't like it though. And he never would.

"Oh come on Sasori-kun." Sakura lifted his face so their eyes locked. "You know you are the only man for me." Sakura kissed him lightly on the lips. She had made it out of the fog before she ran into Sasori, which she was thankful about. Sakura had told him everything about her life, leaving out the pact she had made with the Uchiha brothers. That was her only secret, and it would remain that way. Or so she had hoped.

"Sakura!"

Turning around Sasori and Sakura turned around to see Itachi and Sasuke standing not far from them. They had stopped in their tracks when they saw who Sakura was with. Sakura heard Itachi curse and Sasori at the same time.

Grabbing her wrist Sasori pushed Sakura behind him whispering to her to go. Sakura shook her head and stepped in front of Sasori pushing him towards the Akatsuki lair.

"Let's finish this Itachi! Once and for all! I won't continue to go down for what you did!" Sakura saw that Sasuke look genuinely confused. Even his charka was confused.

_Looks like you didn't tell him the whole truth Itachi._

**Can we really kill him? He pisses me off so much. Especially when he continues to lie.**

_Oh we'll kill him Inner. As soon as we get some training from Orochimaru and kill him. Just like they want to do. We'll take what we can form them. Pride, power, and eventually their lives. Because I am sick of being their puppet!_

**Right on Girl! So do we kill him now?**

_No. We let him suffer first._

**Sounds good! But we spar now right? For real?**

_Yes._

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura! You killed our clans."

"When will you stop lying Itachi!? It was you who killed our clans. Now pay for it as I have been paying for the last ten years!"

Still holding Sasori's hand Sakura threw some shuriken at the brothers and sent red charka that would blind their sharingan. She then pulled Sasori after her as she ran towards the Akatsuki headquarters.

**Some spar…**

_Sorry but with Sasori-kun there I wouldn't have been able to focus._

**I know.**

"Sakura-san? Sasori?" Yondamine was outside when the couple ran past him and into headquarters. Racing in after them Yondamine yelled; "Want to explain what's going on?"

"Um… no…" Sakura said panting as she rested against Sasori's chest, his arm tightly around her shoulders. "I need more supplies than usual. I'm off to the village of snow." Sakura said once she had regained her breath.

"Of course. I'll get Deidara and Kisame to go and get some for you. Will you be staying the night again?"

"I'm afraid not. I've left this too long, he's getting impatient."

"Alright." Yondamine moved off to find Deidara and Kisame. As soon as he was gone, Sakura and Sasori were kissing heatedly. As they pulled away they saw that each others eyes were full of laughter, relief, and joy.

"I'm glad to be back." Sakura said as she leaned back into Sasori's broad chest.

"I'm glad to have you back." Sasori said kissing the top of her head.

Half an hour later Sakura and Sasori lay naked in his bed, resting in each other's arms, whispering words of love.

An hour later Sakura was running with a pack on her back and just a plain black cloak keeping her warm as she neared the hidden village of snow.

In a small village in the country of sound Sakura found it easier than normal to get lodging at a motel, thanks to her new appearance.

Later lying in bed looking at the ceiling Sakura's mind keep wandering to the thought that this journey would be so less boring if she'd ask Sasori to come with her.

**I told you!**

_No you said that he'd go wherever with me. Not that I should have asked him to come._

**Same thing!**

Sakura managed to go to sleep at about four in the morning. She had set an alarm for six so she could get away with a good start. She had paid the owner in advance so she could just leave in the morning with out having to wake him.

Sakura jumped and sat up sharply when her alarm went off. Shutting it up quickly so as not to wake up the other guests, Sakura slowly got out of bed. After having a shower Sakura slowly got dressed as she hunted for her clothes which she had carelessly just thrown anywhere the pervious night.

Making her way outside Sakura knew she had about another two day's journey in front of her before she got to Orochimaru. Sakura shivered slightly at the thought of seeing Orochimaru again. He always had a way of creeping her out. But then he could creep anyone out.

"Oh well Sakura. Get on with it. The sooner you get there to sooner you get away from there."

Heading off again Sakura walked to the edge of the village and then jumped into the trees finding that that was the fasted means on travel for her, jumping from tree to tree instead of running on the ground.

Sakura nearly fell out of the tree when Orochimaru demerged with a tree in front of her.

"You are late Sakura-chan."

"My apologies Orochimaru-sama." Sakura said making a clumsy bow.


	3. Learning and teaching

Chapter Three

"What do you see Sakura-chan?"

Orochimaru and Sakura were standing around a silver pond, and had been for over an hour. Sakura had been trying to see things that were happening elsewhere in the world. A skill Orochimaru had been trying to teach her for the last four days.

"Nothing, as always, Orochimaru-sama." Sakura said distastefully.

"Keep trying Sakura-chan."

"Why? What's the point? I never see anything."

"Who are you thinking about?" Orochimaru asked. His tongue flicked out showing the snake fork.

Sakura had originally been thinking about Sasori, but seeing as that didn't work the first time, she had tried Sasuke, then Itachi, then Naruto, then Ino, then Hinata, then Neji, then Yondamine, then Deidara, then Kisame, then Hidan, then Tobi, and then Kakashi. Now she was trying to focus on something a bit bigger, Konoha, itself.

"Konoha."

"Ah. That should be easy then. Something as large as that. You haven't chosen a specific area in Konoha?"

"No. Just Konoha."

"Think of a time that was a powerful memory for you there." Orochimaru said looking at Sakura as she knelt by the pond. The edge of the pond was frozen, but thankfully there was no wind to disturb the still water. Orochimaru knelt beside her. "Sad memory. Angry memory. Happy memory. Joyful memory. Any just as long as it is powerful."

"_I'm going to kill you Itachi!"_

_Sakura lunged at Itachi in the court room. ANBU jumped on her restraining her as best as they could. Even for a girl of twelve she was strong. Using her charka Sakura managed to throw all of them across the room. Running towards Itachi, Sakura put all her charka into her fist and hit Itachi in the jaw breaking it._

_ANBU once again jumped on her. This time with the help of Sasuke. Sasuke pinned Sakura to the ground her arms above her head. Five ANBU to one of her legs. Sasuke sat on her chest choking her._

_Sakura screamed, as she struggled with Sasuke trying to get away. She barely heard the overseeing judge rule that Sakura was guilty for the deaths of the clans of Haruno and Uchiha. She was now an S-class criminal. Someone hit her over the head. Everything went black._

Sakura's brow knitted into a frown as an imaged started to swirl in the water.

"Konoha..." She whispered.

Orochimaru looked at his student. Her charka had given a vibe of curiosity. He knew that it was working. The last four days hadn't been an entire waste of time. Orochimaru smirked and kept silent so as not to disturb Sakura's concentration.

"I can see it Orochimaru-sama. I can see Konoha. Naruto and Hinata are walking together. It seems like they've finally told each other how they feel. Oh my god! They're married! Hinata is carrying a baby. And Naruto is trying to contain a boy. He has blond hair just like Naruto. And white eyes like Hinata. He's beautiful. I'm so happy for them. And there's the judge that ruled at my hearing. He looks so old and worn out. He's reading something but I make out what it is."

"You can zoom in Sakura-chan. Think about that document. Think about that judge. You already have the feeling, now just focus on the image." Orochimaru was pleased at the progress of his pupil in just the small amount of time.

Concentrating and thinking only about the document the judge was holding. She pushed all other thought from her mind.

"It's about me..." Sakura said finally.

"It's a journal he's writing. All these years. He's still writing about me." Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. "Why am I crying? I'm not sad."

"It is not you. But the man of who you focus on. The judge is crying. And so do you."

Tears ran down Sakura cheeks. "The document says; 'A child of twelve. That's all she was. She confessed to the death of her father. But then why would she deny the deaths of the other clan. And her clan. Twelve.' That's all. It ends there." Flowing freely now, tears soaked Sakura's cheeks. But now it was her tears and not just the judges.

Images swirled in the water as Sakura's concentration started to slip. Images of the past, and present. Images of her killing her father. Images of Itachi killing her clan and his.

Sakura hand came out and she hit the surface of the water.

"Enough!" She shouted.

Silence settled over her and Orochimaru as Sakura sat back onto her hunches. She hugged her knees close to her chest.

"Alright, Sakura-chan. We'll stop for the day. You understand how this works?"

Sakura nodded.

Orochimaru handed her a vile of silver substance. "Remember you only need to use one drop. Okay. Then we'll start something new tomorrow." Orochimaru stood up. "I'll get Kabuta to make us something for lunch. Then relax for the rest of the day. Be up at five tomorrow morning. I'm teaching you a new jitsu."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Sakura watched Orochimaru as he walked off into the wooden hut. She waited for the pool to settle again. When it did she focused on Sasori. This time she managed to get a picture of him. He was on an Akatsuki mission with Deidara. Turning away Sakura followed Orochimaru.

Sakura walked into her room and sat heavily on her bed. She rested her chin in her hands.

"How are you?"

Sakura jerked her head up to see Kabuta looking at her. He was leaning in her doorway.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes."

Sakura studied Kabuta for a while, her eyes searching his face. After a pause she nodded her head and Kabuta walked over and sat beside her.

"I thought Orochimaru-sama was getting you to make lunch."

"I'll start soon. So how are you?"

"I'm edgy."

"Why?"

"Why do you think Kabuta!? What usually makes me edgy?"

"PMS?"

"You got it." Sakura sighed. She hated her monthly cycle. It always made her extremely emotional.

"So I'm guessing you want some chocolate?"

"Please." Sakura said with a desperate sigh clutching onto Kabuta's shirt.

"I'll see if we have any." Kabuta said with a smile. He stood up and walked out closing the door behind him.

Feeling like she needed to pamper herself a bit, Sakura walked over to her cupboard and opened it. She looked at what clothes she had. All her clothing was black. But seeing as it suited her now black hair Sakura rummaged through what she had. Leaving that for a while Sakura went to run a bath for herself. She knew lunch would be about two hours so she felt she had time. Stepping into the warm water Sakura sighed contently as she relaxed her body.

Sakura arched her body just letting the water run over her pale skin. Lavender scented candles filled the room. The steam from the bath made a light silver fog gathering on the ceiling.

Sitting up Sakura hugged her knees.

"Sasori-kun..." She sighed. She missed him like crazy. There just wasn't anything she could do right now to change that.

A sudden pain raked her body savagely. Sakura let out a small scream and jumped up water running off her body and splashing onto the floor.

"What the…?"

The bath room door burst open as Orochimaru and Kabuta, having heard her scream, came to her 'rescue', only to have candles and towels thrown at them.

"OUT! GET OUT!" Sakura shouted at them. She hit Kabuta with a candle right between the eyes. He still managed to get out of the bathroom before he collapsed. A towel wrapped around Orochimaru's head and he stumbled backwards falling over Kabuta. Sakura wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the door slamming it in Kabuta's face as he opened his mouth to explain.

Sakura stubbornly turned back to the bathroom crossing her arms across her chest. Her bath did not look so inviting now as it did before. She let the water out and dried herself off. After her hair was dry she dressed again in a black cotton body suit. It didn't have any sleeves and showed off Sakura breasts and hips beautifully, but not in a way that was slutty. It had long legs that flared making her legs look long and slim.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and put her hands on her hips. "As if my day couldn't get any worse." She said looking around her room as she noticed Orochimaru and Kabuta had made a mess of it from when she had thrown them out. "Well better start cleaning." Organizing her room took less time than Sakura had thought it would, about half and hour. She then walked out to the kitchen for lunch.

Kabuta opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't worry." Sakura cut him off holding up her hand. "It's alright. I understand. You don't need to explain. Can we just have some lunch? Because I'm starving!"

The three of them sat down and silently ate the soup Kabuta had made. Sakura also gratefully bit into a small block of chocolate and instantly felt her muscles in her abdomen relax.

Sakura decided to break the heavy silence.

"Muhf wafh erth whef doffen tomuhfer?" She said her mouth full of chocolate.

"What?" Orochimaru said with a slight look of disgust on his face.

Sakura swallowed her mouthful and tried again.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Oh..." This came from both Kabuta and Orochimaru who were shaking their heads at her with fond smiles. Sakura knew they liked her because well... she was cute.

"I'll be teaching you a forbidden technique. You have mastered most of the legal ones, and some of the forbidden, but seeing as I forget as to which those are, have I taught you the snake bind yet?"

"No." The prospect of learning something completely new excited Sakura and her head jerked up in case Orochimaru was going to explain what it was. Sure the name was fairly obvious, but Sakura had learnt not to trust the names.

"Then you'll learn that tomorrow. And then I believe it is time for you to set off again?"

"Yes. I won't be returning tomorrow night."

"Alright. Then remember to get up at five. Now go and relax and save your strength."

Obeying her sensei Sakura left the table and went to her room where she pick up a book she was reading. Sitting on her bed she once again didn't notice Kabuta standing in her doorway looking at her with a smile on his face. He wasn't wearing his glasses but he could still see her clearly. Sakura jumped when he cleared his throat.

"Kabuta!? What the hell!?"

"Shhh." Kabuta placed a finger over his lips. He closed the door behind him with a small click as Sakura heard the lock slip into place. He walked over to her and sat on the bed mere inches away from her.

"What do you want Kabuta?" Sakura knew what he wanted, but he was going to be sadly disappointed. She hadn't told Orochimaru or Kabuta about Sasori, and that was the way it was going to stay. Of course she had no intention of betraying Orochimaru. Only the Uchiha brothers. And in that case she still saw no reason to give these men influence over her.

Kabuta leaned forward before Sakura could protest and place a full heated kiss on her lips. As Kabuta stroked her inner thigh she knew he still remembered her weak points. She started to melt in his arms kissing him back, cursing herself for now being a puppet forced to obey his every whim.

Kabuta trailed kisses down her cheek and onto her neck. He pressed his tongue down firmly into the crook of her neck and smiled when she moaned with pleasure. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and let him drag her down till he was above her pressing her delicate body into the bed.

Kabuta's name continually rolled past Sakura's lips as her breath became shallow and fast. His was very much the same.

Though Sakura had broken it off with Kabuta when she had first hit it off with Sasori, she could never deny that there was still unleased lust and passion between her and Kabuta. But the mad-woman Kabuta had just released would not rest till she was fulfilled. Sakura battled with her body and her mind trying to gain some control over herself. But every time she got close to pushing him away, Kabuta would kiss her in a new and exciting way, or stoke her white skin over a sensitive spot.

It seemed like hours till Sakura managed to make an actual sentence.

"Stop... Kabuta..."

Still kissing her neck Kabuta began to inch down to her breasts. "Why?"

"Because... ah... we can't do this..." Sakura knew that if he didn't stop soon there would be nothing she could do to stop him from ravishing her. She sighed when he stopped kissing her, but she could still feel his hot breath on her heaving chest, his lips poised just above her skin. Kabuta moved up and propped himself up on his elbows towering above her. His eyes were bright with smouldering lust. He lent down and kissed her lightly on the lips with such delicate care. Sakura looked up at him her eyes holding cautious reverence as if she did not know who this man was, or why their bodies were in such and intimate manner. His legs were placed in between her thighs, his groin pressing against hers. Their bodies fit together like a lock and key.

"Why are you scared of me Sakura?"

Sakura didn't know how to answer. She had long ago blocked her mind so people couldn't read it. She was most thankful for that now because her mind was screaming Sasori! Sakura slowly shook her head in a 'I don't know' fashion.

Leaning down again, Kabuta claimed Sakura's mouth again, and Sakura just let him. She parted her lips and thrilled at Kabuta's tongue entering her mouth. Their tongues danced together. Both of them remain motionless just savouring the kiss.

After a while Sakura pressed her hands against Kabuta's chest. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her. Their eyes locked in a silent conversation. Slowly Kabuta rolled off her and walked over to the door raking a hand though his silver hair.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You're right you shouldn't!" Sakura said. She didn't want to start a row between her and Kabuta, but if it was the only thing that would keep her safe from another advance from him then so be it.

Kabuta hearing the forced anger in her voice knew what she was trying to do. He knew he had scared her. Mostly because she was with someone else. He just had to accept it.

"I'm leaving." Kabuta said sadly. He hoped she could hear the remorse in his voice. And she did. "Sorry. Bye." Unlocking the door Kabuta walked out and forced himself not to slam it. Sakura was grateful for that. And for his absence.

Sakura let out a long sigh and waited for her body to calm down and to stop shaking. She pulled her knees into her chest and whispered Sasori's name over and over into the quite room. Tears feel down her cheeks as she remembered how close she had been to betraying him. She was glad that she would leave the next day. She couldn't wait to get as far away from Kabuta as possible. She would first go to the Akatsuki, where she would try to live out the rest of the five months before she had to meet the Uchiha brothers again.

* * *

_Hi, this is just to let anyone who reads this fanfic and likes it, it will be awhiel till I upload a new chapter, because I will be travelling to germany for six months soon. I will be able to upload there but it won't be for about two weeks at most. Sorry bout that. Thank you_


	4. Accepting

Chapter Four 

"Come on Sasori! Hit back! When did you become so polite?!"

"Since he's started to mourn the fact that Sakura ain't sharing his bed at the moment!" Kisame shouted from the other side of the training yard.

"Shut up Kisame! Just because you'll never have a girlfriend!"

"At least if I did mine would marry me Sasori!"

Sasori started to run at Kisame, his pride hurt, but restrained him self and continued to spar against Yondamine. "Sakura has her reasons for not accepting at the moment and I respect them." Sasori's voiced had dropped to almost a whisper.

"But you don't like them." Yondamine said. Both he and Sasori stopped sparing and talk silently as the rest of the Akatsuki continued to train. "Sakura will eventually accept. She loves you."

"I know." Sasori looked at the ground. "But I can help the feeling that there is another reason why she won't marry me that she's not telling me."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know."

"I think that for now, Sakura is honest and true to you. And I think that that is not about to change. If all goes well for her in the snow country at the moment she should becoming back soon." Yondamine stole a glance at Sasori and saw the flicker of jealousy in Sasori's eyes when he had mentioned where Sakura was. "You still think something is going on with her and Orochimaru?"

"Not Orochimaru. He creeps her out. It's Kabuto I'm worried about."

"Just because they had a fling once?"

"It was more than just a fling Yondamine. She may say it was but I know otherwise."

"You mean you believe otherwise. You don't know."

Sasori knew Yondamine was right. He didn't know. "I just can't help the feeling that there was something more."

"Maybe there was." Yondamine shrugged. "But we have no way of knowing unless Sakura tells us. Just ask her next time she's here. And if she says yes don't get angry. She may just have not wanted to hurt you."

"Hm…" Sasori mumbled become lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly a shiver ran down his spine.

"I don't like that look on your face Sasori. What are you thinking about?" Yondamine asked jerking Sasori back into reality.

"I wasn't thinking. I just had a… feeling."

"Sakura?" Yondamine whispered.

"Maybe…"

"No! Sasori look! It's Sakura!" Yondamine exclaimed pointing to the edge of the clearing as Sakura staggered in just before collapsing.

That's when the Akatsuki saw about six kunai sticking out of her back.

"Sakura!" Sasori ran over to her side and was going to pull the kunai from her back until he saw how far they had dug into her flesh.

"Shit." Sasori barely heard Kisame as the rest of the Akatsuki walked up behind him.

"Get her inside. Now!" Yondamine shouted. He pulled one kunai out that wasn't so heavily buried into her and looked at it carefully as Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan took her inside. "ANBU…" he whispered. "I hope they're not near here." Looking closer at the kunai he saw that the blood had already dried. From that he knew that they were safe.

Zetsu walked back out and stood next to Yondamine.

"She's not in the clear yet. Her blood had clotted se she won't bleed to death. Deidara is doing what he can to heal her back, unless we get those wound closed we can't say if she'll get through. There was some kinda of jitsu on those kunai. And Sasori… well… he'll be better once he knows she'll be okay." Zetsu said crossing his arms his plant head half closed as he though about things.

"You never liked Sakura did you?"

"No. But I don't want her to die. I see how it affects Sasori when she's not here. I can't imagine what he'd be like she died."

"Can't you?" Yondamine said looking at Zetsu from the corner of his eye. "Would you think he would act a bit like you did?"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about her."

"I never mentioned her. I only mention how you acted."

"Which indirectly indicates to her."

"What did happen to her?"

"She died. What more do you need to know?" Zetsu was growing angry and the memory of the woman he once loved sent waves of sadness through his body.

"Like what did she die from?"

Zetsu hung his head though Yondamine couldn't see this because of the huge leaves on either side of Zetsu's face. "A broken heart." He whispered. "Because they told her I wasn't coming back. They said I was dead. When I did get back she was gone and I killed the people who told her I was gone. That's how I became and exile."

"And then you moped around for a month."

"Longer. Almost three years." Zetsu forced tears back. He didn't like to think about his former life.

"Hm." Yondamine turned sensing he should leave Zetsu alone for a bit. "I'm going to check on Sasori and Sakura." he walked back to the cave and disappeared.

"Lenora…" Zetsu whispered. A cursed tear slipped past his closed eyelids and Zetsu did nothing about it. It was the first of many he had been holding back. It was the one that let all the ones unshed fall over his cheeks. Heavy sobs racked Zetsu's body as he fell to his knees. Sounds of pain and anguish that came from him sounded strange to his ears. The black haired beauty with those violet eyes and full red lips entered his minds eye. Her body had the look like it was made by angels. Her delicate hands lay gracefully at her sides. She smiled at him. Her eyes sparkling at him with joy and laughter. He cried for half an hour.

"Lenora…" Shaking his head slightly Zetsu gained control over himself again and picked himself up from the ground. He sniffed and shook himself. He felt better after his eyes had run dry. Wiping his face dry he walked inside and felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders as the nymph lingered in his mind telling him that she would never leave him.

_I'm always here Zetsu. I will guide you._

Zetsu knew this was true.

He saw Yondamine and Kisame trying to make Sasori calm down. Obviously Deidara was still trying to heal Sakura. He didn't know where Hidan was and he didn't care.

"Sasori will you please just sit down. This isn't helping Sakura."

"Six kunai Yondamine! No ninja has ever survived that many! And defiantly not with whatever that jitsu was!"

"Sasori!" The three men turned when they heard Zetsu call out.

Walking up to Sasori Zetsu grabbed his around the shoulders and looked at him in the eye.

"Getting yourself all worked up isn't going to help Sakura. If you really want to help her you will calm down by talking deep breaths." Sasori started to do as Zetsu said. Taking instructions from Lenora Zetsu was please to see her smiling at him. Once Sasori had calmed down enough Zetsu continued. "Now you will walk into that room and no matter what you see you will not freak out, and you will walk over to Sakura and you will hold her hand and tell her that everything is going to be alright. And I don't care if she can't hear you. You will not stop till Deidara says that she will be okay."

"I thought you hated Sakura."

"I don't hate her. I don't like her." Zetsu lowered his voice so only Sasori could hear. "But I don't want you to feel the pain of losing someone you love like I did."

Sasori knew that it was hard for Zetsu to say that. So he did as he had been told. Walking into the room when Deidara was healing Sakura he almost screamed at the sight of Sakura her back covered in blood and bandages scattered all around the room. Hidan was there as well helping Deidara out. Green light came from their fingertips as scrolls hung in the air with ancient healing spells on them.

Hidan moved slightly not breaking motion of the healing to make space for Sasori. Sasori fell to the ground and grasped Sakura's hand tightly hoping that if he held on tight enough she wouldn't leave. He kissed her hand not caring that Deidara and Hidan were there. He didn't notice as some of the scrolls burst into a green-blue flame that entered Sakura's body closing the wounds marginally. Or that new scrolls took their place in the circle above Sakura. Or Deidara withdraw his hand the green light vanishing as he quickly wrote up some more scrolls before resuming healing with Hidan. Or Hidan give him a pitying look and send a glance at Deidara that said 'I hope she pulls through if only so he can be normal again'. Deidara nodded confirming that he felt the same way.

Sasori leaned in close to Sakura's ear and whispered to her. "You can get through this Sakura. I know you can. You're strong enough." He clasped her hand tighter hoping to give her some of his strength to help her more. "And when you do get through this I am not going to let you out of my sight.

Sakura heard him but she was so out of it that she couldn't respond. She could fell people healing her back and the warmth of the charka that was being infused into her. She could feel the warmth of Sasori's hand in hers, and his breath on the sensitive part near her ear.

As she had been making her way back to the Akatsuki she had been debating with herself as to whether or not she would accept Sasori's proposal of marriage when she was ambushed by ANBU. She had managed to kill at least four when she was hit by three charka steeling kunai. Another three charka steeling ones hit her in the back as she tried to run away. She had had to kill the entire patrol so she could get away. Ten people. She only just managed to walk into the Akatsuki training yard before she passed out.

A shudder ran through Sakura's body as her wounds started to heal up completely faster now that Deidara and Hidan had already made some progress. Sasori placed an arm around her shoulders trying to give her some warmth as they had to take her top off to make it easier to heal her back. Her bra was still on so she still had something covering her breasts.

Sasori didn't see Hidan and Deidara pull their hands back as they finished closing up the wounds on Sakura's back after two hours of working on it. Deidara placed a light hand on Sasori's shoulder.

"She's going to be alright."

Sasori let out a sigh and smiled at Sakura who opened her eyes and smiled weakly back at him. Hidan and Deidara left the room deciding that they would clean it up later. They sensed it was best to leave Sakura and Sasori alone for a while.

"You gave us quite a scare there Sakura."

"Us?" Her voice was hoarse and still had an edge of pain to it, but Sasori knew it would soon pass.

"Well me in particular."

Sakura smiled at him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. And please Sakura. Don't ever make me feel like that again. I was quite beside myself with worry." Sasori said touching her cheek softly and pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her fingers clasped around his hand and Sasori could feel the warmth bring them back to life.

"I'll try to be more careful next time."

"What happened?"

"ANBU." Sasori's eyes darkened with hate at the word.

"How many?"

"A small patrol. Only ten. But I had to kill all of them to get away. They're getting better. But then I wouldn't put it past Tusande to get the Uchiha brothers to train them." Sakura's smile held a force humour in it that scared Sasori slightly.

"You don't like killing people do you?"

"Do you?"

"Touché."

"I'm sorry Sasori-kun but I'm afraid I just need to sleep at the moment. I'm really quite tried."

"How long will you be staying here?"

"Well let's see." Sakura gave him a devilish smile. "As long as I can move around during the day I think maybe five months, and I am considering joining the Akatsuki. How does that sound to you?"

Sasori lend forward and placed a warm kiss on Sakura's forehead. He smiled down at her unable to retain his glee. "That sounds perfect. Though you do know that I will try to keep you in bed as much as possible."

"I'm guessing not to sleep."

Sasori kissed Sakura's eyes shut. "Sleep now my darling cherry blossom. You need rest."

Sakura was asleep within five minutes. She needed to regenerate her charka. And only sleep and rest would do that. Her back was still in pain so she had to sleep on her stomach.

Sasori left closing the door behind him quietly. "She's asleep at the moment." He told the other Akatsuki members. "She's thinking of joining." Sasori hadn't expected to see Yondamine positively beaming at that news.

"It's about bloody time she joins." Hidan said.

"Yes it is." Yondamine agreed. He sent Sasori a knowing look. Sasori himself felt like he could run a million miles he was so happy. He wisely kept his smile to himself.

"So how long does she plan to stay?"

"Five months."

"Well at least Sasori will be in a better mood for a while." Kisame said.

"Shut up."

Sasori turned and walked back into the room sitting in a chair just watching Sakura sleep.

Zetsu smiled as Lenora nodded in approval at him.

Kisame smirked as he knew everything was going to be alright for a while.

Deidara smiled and walked off to make some lunch.

Hidan went to room saying he was going to sleep for a week. No one doubted him.

Yondamine looked at the door and knew that the Akatsuki was about to become the strongest they had ever been.

The next day Sakura woke up feeling a large mass of warmth next to her. Turning her head she saw that Sasori was lying next to her and had pulled the sheets over them. He was naked and Sakura immediately forgot that she had been injured and close to death when she saw his well muscled chest. They weren't touching but Sasori was near enough that Sakura could feel his hot breath on her shoulder.

Her back didn't pain her as she shifted on to her side facing Sasori. Light and carefully she placed her open palm on his chest. His eyes fluttered a bit but didn't open. Sakura knew he was awake, but played along with him and set her mouth to where her hand had been. She saw the corners of Sasori's mouth twitch at the hint of a smile. When he still refused to announce that he was awake Sakura gently kissed him and then ground her lips on to his, hard.

"Ow! Sakura!" Sasori exclaimed pushing Sakura back and licking his lip making sure there was no blood. "That hurt."

Sakura smiled and brushed Sasori's hands away and moved close to his face licking his now swollen lip gently. Sasori shivered at the contact of Sakura soft tongue tracing the part of his mouth she had bit into. Sakura brushed her mouth over his back and forth tantalizing and making him breathless. He was gasping when Sakura kissed and sucked on his jaw line. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Sakura ran her hands up and down his chest and back. She nipped and sucked at his neck leaving marks. Moving down his chest Sakura licked his nipples and smiles as the nub hardened. Sasori sank his hands into her hair and nuzzled his face into its waves. He breathed in her scent and was thankful that she was with him. He pulled her back up to his hungry mouth and claim her lips with a hot possession that made her melt in his arms. Sasori moved from her mouth and gave her the same love making that she had given him leaving marks all along her neck and shoulders. Sakura hoped she had enough concealer for the both of them the way they were going.

Sakura felt Sasori tugging at the hem of her pants and she kicked them off, like him not wanting anything between their hot bodies. Sasori had already been completely naked so it was up to Sakura to lose her clothing. Sasori tugged her panties off with one movement and unclasped her bra lifting her up to slide the straps down over her shoulders.

Sakura pushed her bare breasts up against his equally bare chest.

"Will you marry me Sakura-chan?" Sasori's voice came out in a husky whisper against Sakura's jaw line. Sakura need that using chan at the end of her name, even in private, mean that he was in her possession. Right now she had him wrapped around her little finger. What Sasori didn't know was that the opposite was true as well.

Sakura knew what she had to do. And that nothing, not even the Uchiha brothers could stop her from saying;

"Yes. I will marry you Sasori."

Sasori went still and his arms around Sakura contracted bruising her against him. Forcing himself to let go he held Sakura at arms length wondering if her had heard right.

"What?"

"Yes Sasori. I will marry you." Sakura was smiling knowing that he hadn't expected that. "And even when I calm down from the passion that is in my veins right now I will still want to marry you."

Sasori crushed Sakura to him and met her mouth with anew hunger and more urgency than before. They moved together, hands touching every curve, learning eachother anew, as if they had been apart for years. Steam came from their hot bodies forming in a mist on the windows and catching at the ceiling escaping only through a vent. Their names rolling over the others tongues and past their lips, they cried out together as euphoria exploded inside them.

Lying in each others arms, their bodies tingling and a new type of love in their hearts, they pulled eachother close thinking nothing could stop them from being together for ever.

They forgot that outside, more than just the weather was changing.


	5. Days Meant For Remembering

Chapter Five 

A cheer went through the Akatsuki kitchen when Sakura walked in. She looked at the happy faces and almost cried when she saw Zetsu smiling at her too. She guessed that Sasori had told them the news about the engagement and her wanting to join the Akatsuki.

Deidara came up behind her and clapped her on the back. "Congratulations Sakura-chan. I know you and Sasori-danna will be very happy."

Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks Dei-kun."

After exchanging a lot of congratulations Sakura whispered to Sasori that she would be back soon. Just before she left she sent Zetsu a meaningful look, and he got the message, not making excuses he just got up and left through a different door. He and Sakura met up in the hall way.

"What's with you and looking happy?"

Zetsu sighed. There was a reason he hated Sakura but it wasn't her fault.

"I'm not so sad anymore."

"Well that's good."

He and Sakura continued to walk down the hallway. Zetsu could feel that Sakura was uncomfortable and decided to ease the tension between the two of them.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"I don't hate you Sakura. I have to hate you. You know that right?" Zetsu continued when he saw her nod. "You know as well as I do that the rest of the Akatsuki cannot know that we knew eachother before we met you."

Zetsu stuck close to Sakura's side. He always found comfort with her; she was the only one who could heal his broken heart slightly.

"I just don't understand Zetsu. I already have so many secrets why do I need to have this one too?" Sakura shook her head slightly.

"Because Sasori is an extremely jealous guy."

Sakura sighed. "You know that is the one thing I don't like about him. Does he still think something is going on between me and Kabuto?"

Zetsu nodded remembering some of the conversation he had heard between Sasori and Yondamine.

"I was afraid of that. Kabuto came to me a few days ago."

"When you were still training with Orochimaru?"

"Yes."

"What happened?" Zetsu asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"We kissed. Well… made out is more like it. He still remembers my body Zetsu."

"Did you or he stop it?"

"I stopped it." Sakura sat heavily on a bench and Zetsu sat next to her taking her hand in his giving it an encouraging squeeze. Sakura looked at him sceptically. "I don't know what to think about this new Zetsu."

"Then don't think about it. Sasori will be comforted if you tell him what really happened between you and Kabuto six years ago. Also he deserves to know." Zetsu looked at Sakura and brushed some hair out of her face. "Though I might keep quite about what happened a few days ago. I don't want you to lose him Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "You know sometimes I think you are the big brother I never had."

"Let's keep that to ourselves huh?"

"Fine with me."

Zetsu pulled Sakura into his arms and gave her a brotherly hug. Sasori took that moment to stumble in on them. He froze reading the scene all wrong.

"Sakura…?"

"Sasori-kun?" Instantly she and Zetsu broke apart. Sakura mouthed a curse and Zetsu quickly quit the scene.

Rage filled Sasori's face. "Want to explain something Sakura?"

"Yes I do but not about him." Sakura stood not wanting to look afraid even though she was shaking. "Zetsu and I have known eachother for years Sasori. There are some things I can't tell you, not because I don't want to but because I can't. Zetsu and I can't afford any one to know about how long we've known eachother so please don't tell anyone."

"I keep your secrets Sakura." The tone in his voice stung at Sakura's heart. She had to think of something to get out of this awkward situation and still have Sasori as her fiancé.

"I know, Sasori-kun. Sasori-kun please clam down. There is nothing between Zetsu and me. He and I are more like brother and sister than anything."

"But he hates you!"

"Yes but not for the reason everyone thinks. Zetsu is not jealous and that is all I can tell you." Sakura took a step towards Sasori and grabbed his hand before he could back away. "Sasori-kun, I told you once before that you are the only man for me. I meant that. And I still mean it. Otherwise I wouldn't be marrying you." At that Sakura instantly felt Sasori relax and she pulled him into her arms.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"There is actually something I wanted to ask you." Sakura nodded against his chest. "Was there ever anything between you and Kabuto?" Sasori felt Sakura stiffen in his arms. She turned and pulled away from him blindly. "Sakura?"

"There was something between me and Kabuto, yes. But I broke it off months before we got together. Happy?" She turned to face him a challenge in her eyes.

"But there is more to it. I know that Sakura. Please, just tell me."

"I loved Kabuto once. Not like I love you. I would never have even thought of marrying Kabuto." Tears started to fall down Sakura's face. She had never been afraid to cry, not even as an S-class criminal. "When I broke it off it was because he killed someone that was dear to me. Though he forgot about that and only thought of hurting someone else. That is all there is to it. Yes I loved him, now I hate him."

"Sakura… I am… so sorry." Sakura ran into his arms and buried her face into his chest. "What was their name?"

"Lenora."

Sasori went still as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before.

"Zetsu!" Sasori held Sakura at arms length looking into her confused eyes. "Haruno!"

"Lenora is Zetsu's lover! Lenora is your sister! She died! That's how you know Zetsu!" Fear clouded Sakura's eyes as it dawned on her that Sasori had just figured it out. "Kabuto killed her?"

Sakura nodded slowly. Unsure.

"Oh Sakura!" Sasori gathered her into his arms again. "Zetsu loved your sister. I am so sorry."

"Sasori you can't tell anyone." Sakura said pulling away slightly so she could Sasori in the eye. "Lenora was exiled from our clan because she fell in love with Zetsu. I made the mistake of telling Kabuto about this and he thought that I wanted her dead because of it." Sakura shook her head slightly as if to prove that she didn't want that all. "That's why he killed her but also to hurt Zetsu for making Lenora betray the Haruno's. It was already doubted that she was a true Haruno because she had black hair and violet eyes. It was thought that my mother had an affair more than once. Please Sasori, you have to keep this to yourself. Zetsu and I don't want anyone to know about this."

"I won't tell anyone. I swear Sakura."

Their lips met lightly before they linked arms and walked back into the kitchen keeping up the appearance that everything was fine though their minds were whirling with unanswered questions. When the looked at eachother they knew that their questions would just have to wait till that night. After having something to eat Yondamine took Sakura outside.

"What is it Yondamine?"

"I have a favour to ask you Sakura."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him. He never asked for favours. "What?"

"I need you to go and give something to Naruto."

"What do you want to give him?"

"I want you to give him this letter. Tell him it's from me. I don't want to send anyone else Sakura. You are the only person I can trust with this."

"What about your grandchildren?"

"What grandchildren?" Yondamine asked turning to her.

Sakura clapped her hand over her mouth realising that he didn't know about them yet. "Naruto is married Yondamine. And has a little boy and a baby girl."

"How do you know? And who is he married to?"

"From the training I got at Orochimaru's. Being able to see what is going on around the country with just a body of water. And he's married to Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ah… I hoped they would marry one day. The Hyuuga clan is powerful. At least Naruto won't be shunned anymore for what he is."

"What you made him." Sakura said under her breath. She was thankful that Yondamine hadn't heard her. "Would you like to see them?" Sakura asked a little louder.

"Can you show me?"

Sakura nodded. She beckoned to Yondamine to follow her. Walking into the bathroom Sakura filled the water basing up and put one drop of the silver liquid that Orochimaru had given her in it. Waiting for the water to become misty she explained what Yondamine had to do.

"Take hold of my hand. This way we don't have to go through the hours of training it took me to understand how to use this. You just have to channel into my feeling with we will do by focusing our charka into our hands." Instantly both she and Yondamine connected into each others feelings sending all their charka into their joint hands. "Clear your mind of all thought." Sakura suddenly felt Yondamine go empty. Sakura focused on the strongest emotion she had of Naruto and Hinata. The image in the water changed to where Naruto and Hinata were… well… getting it on in the bedroom. Sakura cleared her mind instantly not wanting to see that. Both she and Yondamine were blushing and burst out laughing.

"I don't think I will be able to sleep with Sasori for a while now. I'll feel like someone is watching." Yondamine smiled at her trying to contain his laughter at Sakura's red face. "Let's try again shall we?"

This time Sakura focused on Naruto's house and found the nursery fairly quickly.

"Oh my god." Yondamine whispered as he saw his sleeping grandchildren. "They're beautiful." Yondamine extended his hand as if to touch the face of his grandson before Sakura slapped it away.

"Don't touch the water. Otherwise we'll lose the picture."

Sakura saw tears start to form in Yondamine's eyes and quickly looked away from him knowing that he was too proud to allow her to see him cry.

"Maybe we should stop now?" Sakura felt him nod and she tore her hand from his the image instantly fading from Yondamine's view. Sakura changed the image and looked for someone that she needed to see. "I'll be out in a minute." Yondamine left leaving the letter for Naruto on the bench next to Sakura. Once alone Sakura focused on the memory she hoped would find him. "Where are you Gaara?" She whispered.

The image swirled in the water till it was only an orange blur of sand. Finally Sakura saw Gaara gliding on a cloud of sand in his Kazekage robes heading for Konoha, most like to visit Naruto, who had recently been appointed to Hokage.

Focusing on him Sakura figured that he would be in Konoha tomorrow. "Then he'll stay about a week and then maybe I can intercept him for a bit." Sakura said the image fading as the magic from the liquid was used up. She picked up the letter and tucked inside her clothes and then walked back out and found Sasori in their bedroom.

"Sasori-kun?"

"Hm?"

"When do we actually plan to get married?" Sakura asked instead of the question she really wanted to ask.

"We can get married today if you really want."

Sakura's head picked up at that news. "Do you want to get married today?" she asked uncertainly.

"I want us to be together as soon as possible yes, but only if you're comfortable with it." Sasori walked over to her and led her over to the bed sitting her on the edge of it and then sitting himself next to her. "You do still want to get married right?"

"What? Yes! Of course Sasori. What made you think I changed my mind?"

"Just that you seem… well… not all there for lack of a better term."

Sakura looked at him. She had had second thoughts but not anymore. She sighed.

"This morning I was regretting slightly that I had agreed but not anymore. I wasn't regretting it because I don't want to…" Sakura said quickly when she saw Sasori's face fall, "but because I'm going to become very irritable over the next few days until I am able to move about a bit." Sasori let out a small laugh mix with a sigh of relief. "I want to marry you Sasori, and if the earliest we can do is today then today it is. Now go and inform the rest of the Akatsuki to get dressed and tell Deidara to get in here so he can help me style my hair."

"Sakura…?"

"Just do it Sasori. I only get married once and I'm not going to get married in a tank top and sweat pants." Sasori smiled and quickly left the room. Sakura laughed as she heard shouting and then lots of running around as the Akatsuki hurried to get ready. What Sakura hadn't expected was for Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan to burst into her room and tackle her to the ground in a hug shouting congratulations at her. Or for Kisame and Hidan to say "About bloody time too."

After about ten minutes before Sakura shouted at all of them, Sakura was sitting still obediently as Deidara fused over her hair trying to get it to stay in a bun on top of her head, and so small locks also fell around her face framing it with now pink hair. The black purple hair dye had washed out. Hair dye never stayed long in Sakura's hair even if it was permeant. After that Deidara help Sakura into a red gown that had a black strip down the back. Deidara had made it for her on the hope that one day she would marry Sasori. It was sleeveless and hugged her bust tightly. A black sash was tied in a small bow under her breasts and the silk clung to her skin till her hips before fanning out over her long legs. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror when Deidara gave a low whistle. She looked hot.

Sakura then help Deidara into his tux. He was going to be the best man. While folding his cravat into very complicated folds Sakura questioned him about how this was going to work.

"So where is the ceremony taking place?"

"We found a church not far from here a few days ago and Sasori in one of those very few spur of the moments, went in and asked if the priest there could perform marriages, un. Then we found out that he can do then whenever, no bookings needed, un. Convenient huh? Un?" Deidara said looking at the ceiling as he bend so Sakura could slip the cravat over his head. There was a knock at the door and when Deidara opened it her burst out laughing. All the Akatsuki men were there holding their cravat wanting Sakura to fold it for them. They were all in their tuxes except for Zetsu would couldn't wear a tux. He was also the only one not holding a cravat. Sakura could help but laugh when she saw that Sasori had been blind folded so he wouldn't see Sakura till the ceremony started.

As Sakura made her way along the line of men she chatted and laughed and giggled. Once all the men had left Deidara stayed to help Sakura with her make up. She hadn't wanted to wear any but Deidara thought it better to hide all of the hicci's on her neck before she went in front of a priest. It took half an hour to get all of them covered, and so it wasn't noticeable that they were covered.

"I'm sorry that you can't have a maid of honour Sakura, un."

"It's alright Deidara. I'm sure Kisame won't mind." Both she and Deidara burst out laughing. "But really it's fine. Maybe I can defy tradition and have my own best man." Another wave of laughter past through the pair. "Okay well let's get going shall we?"

Deidara held out his arm for Sakura leading her out of the room. Once out side she found Yondamine with whom she then linked arms, dropping Deidara's. Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and Zetsu ran off to the church, where Sasori was already waiting.

"I hope you don't mind if I give you away?" Yondamine said with a smile.

"Not at all. After all you are like a father to me."

"Well at least then I'm not a total failure as a father."

"You were never a failure Yondamine. You were just scared and unexperienced. That's all. I'm sure Naruto understands."

"Thankyou. Now I think I will have to carry you the rest of the way Sakura. That is not a good dress for the way we have to take." Before Sakura could reply Yondamine scoped her up in his arms and ran off towards the church. Sakura clung to his neck even though she knew she was safe in his arms. Shortly they reached the church and Yondamine set Sakura back on her feet. Linking arms again Yondamine led her into the church and they started to walk down the aisle.

Only Deidara and Sasori were at the end standing next to the priest who, by the looks of where he was situated, had no idea that he was performing a ceremony for S-class criminals. Sakura couldn't believe how sexy Sasori looked in a tux. It was all she could do to stop herself from running at him.

Sasori's breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw Sakura in her wedding dress. He had seen Deidara making it, but when he saw it on her it was more beautiful that it had been on a dummy. Though Sasori believed that it was because Sakura was so beautiful that made the dress look stunning. He was finding it hard to believe that finally after three years of asking her, they were finally getting married, after only having a twelve hour engagement. Sasori smiled at his bride as Yondamine placed her small hand in his.

Both of them were to busy looking at eachother to pay any attention to what the priest was saying. They came back to reality when Deidara nudged Sasori telling him that it was time for him to say his vows.

Coughing first Sasori fumbled to find the words he had been rehearsing for nearly three years. "Haruno Sakura. I vow by this ring…" Sasori started sliding the golden band over Sakura's third finger on her left hand, "to stand by you, to love you, to cherish you, and to protect you, in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. In times of trail, and in times of peace. In happiness and in sadness. Till death do us part and longer." Sakura smiled up at him waiting patiently till she could say her vows back.

"Sakura?" The priest said. "Now you."

"Sasori. I vow by this ring to stand by you, to love you, to cherish you, and to protect you, in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. In rain or shine. In love and hate. In summer or winter. In the morning and at night. In any fight that we may have and very resolution. Till death do us part and longer." Sakura slipped the larger ring onto Sasori's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sasori pulled Sakura up against him and lowered his lips onto her's. Her arms around his neck, his around her waist, the Akatsuki cheered and clapped.

"I now give you Mr. And Mrs. ah… um. Excuse me but which name will you be taking?"

Sakura and Sasori looked at eachother. They hadn't even thought about that.

"What's your family name?" Sakura asked.

"I have long forgotten mine. I will take yours because the Haruno clan should not die." Sasori said. "It's Haruno." Sasori told the priest.

The priest nodded. "Mr. And Mrs. Haruno Sasori and Sakura."

The priest left for a moment to get the wedding licence papers. Coming back Sakura and Sasori signed them, then Deidara and Zetsu as the two witnesses. Deidara because he wanted to and Zetsu because Sakura asked him to.

That night Hidan and Deidara made a feast for the seven people present. By night fall Sasori was impatient to get Sakura alone. It wasn't till midnight when Sakura told all of them in her most motherly like voice to go to bed. Then she and Sasori ran to their room locking door behind them passion blazing between them.

"Well Haruno Sasori-kun. How does it feel to be a trapped man?"

"I was a trapped man the day I fell in love with you Sakura. And I will never be free again, and I never want to be."

"That's good. Now come here." Sakura pulled his cravat off and let him unlace her dress. Allowing it to fall to the floor Sakura continued to undress Sasori all the while kissing him, her lips never leaving his body. Both of them now naked they spilled onto the bed, thrilling to the fact that they were now husband and wife.


	6. Finding of the Past

Chapter Six 

A week of being married to Sasori was having strange effects on Sakura. She was already very irritable unless she was sparring with someone, which usually was Kisame, or in bed with Sasori. By the end of that week Sakura knew she had to get moving if she wanted to stay sane and still have a meeting with Gaara before he got back to Suna.

The morning she was going to leave Sakura woke up, Sasori no where to be seen.

Sitting up Sakura looked around her. "Sasori-kun…?" She whispered into the quiet room. She then noticed the black shape in the corner of her room. "Sasori-kun…?" she said a bit louder. The shaped shifted and Sakura could see the flash of his red hair.

"I don't want you to go Sakura." He was looking out the window and it was still dark covering his features in blackness.

"I have to go Sasori-kun." Sakura got out of bed wrapping the black sheets around her walking up behind Sasori and slipping her small hand in his. His hand clenched around hers as though he was never going to let go.

"I'm scared Sakura, that what happened last time you left me will happen again."

Sakura suddenly understood that this fear had been plaguing him for the last week. She lifted her hand and cupped his chin turning his face so their eyes locked. Pulling him closer to her Sakura opened the black cloak that Sasori was wearing a slipped under it with him her arms around his waist, his around her shoulders holding the cloak in place. Sakura rested her cheek on his chest breathing in his scent. Sakura didn't want to leave either. She just knew that she had to.

"I'll come back Sasori-kun. I promise." Sasori arms tightened around her crushing her to him. There was raw tension in his body, of fear and love. "I love you."

"I love you too Sakura. So much."

"I need to go."

The two stood in that position for over an hour until the sun had risen. Together they watched the golden light rays danced across the black sky. Together they listened as the birds woke and sung to greet the dawning. Together the stood holding eachother loath to let the other go. Loath to leave the warm embrace. Loath to break the comfortable silence that had settled over them.

To their great displeasure their tender moment was ruined when Deidara burst into the room.

"Sakura-chan! Help! Yondamine is going crazy! And no one knows what he's angry about!"

Sakura hearing that Deidara didn't say 'un' at the end of any of his sentences she knew that this was serious and quickly broke away from Sasori embrace and ran to her closet pulling on whatever she could get her hands on. Then running past Deidara she ran towards where she could hear the… screams?... of Yondamine. Running out into the training yard, Sasori and Deidara hot on her heels, Sakura saw that Yondamine was in one of his strange rages but he wasn't screaming. It was Kisame who was being trashed.

"YONDAMINE!" Sakura shouted running at him. She was stronger than any of the other Akatsuki members and she knew it. If she had to she would use her inhuman strength to get Yondamine away from Kisame. "Yondamine leave him alone!" she screamed at him hoping her voice would get to him. When he continues to hit Kisame his face filled with rage, Sakura ran at him and tackled him sending him flying by about twenty meters. Then Sakura knew she had done it because Yondamine now charged at her. "Crap…"

Turning on her heel Sakura jumped out of the way of Yondamine's outstretched arms and came up behind him hitting him square between the shoulders. Yondamine's stamina and strength was the only thing that made him almost equal with Sakura. He turned and tried to hit her. But with Sakura, in a fight that determines who gets away without dying it is impossible for anyone to lay a finger on Sakura, excluding the Uchiha brothers.

Lightly Sakura sprang into the air flipping her body gracefully so she would land on Yondamine's shoulders. As soon as her feet touched him Sakura kicked down forcing Yondamine onto his knees. Yondamine grabbed at her ankle but Sakura caught his hand in her's and twisted his arm up behind him. Sakura was thankful that the other Akatsuki member were wisely just watching and not trying to help her. She couldn't stop Yondamine hurting them when she was only just managing to stay hurt free herself.

Yondamine cry of pain and anger at having his arm in such a weird angle only increased his unknown rage. But Sakura knew that anger made him clumsy, and he would now make more mistakes and he would let his guard down. Sakura focused her charka into her eyes having learnt how to make her own sharingan by studying the Uchiha's. Sharingan is charka based and so even if you are not born with the innate ability to control it you can create it if you can focus the right amount of charka to cover your eyes. A green glow formed in Sakura's eyes making them sparkle more like emeralds than before.

Immediately Sakura saw an opening in Yondamine and took it. Merging quickly with the ground Sakura came up underneath Yondamine and played the same trick on him the Kakashi had played on Sasuke when they had first become ninja. Sakura pulled Yondamine into the ground leaving only his neck and head above in the air. Extracting herself from the ground Sakura brushed off some dirt and looked at Yondamine seeing that he wasn't going to get out of that any time soon.

"Now, Yondamine. Before I even consider letting you out of there, you are going to calm down and then tell me what has got you so angry." Sakura said walking over to a bench at the edge of the training yard and sitting on it facing Yondamine. The rest of the Akatsuki walked up beside her and sat as well.

It wasn't till Sakura looked at where the sun was in the sky that she realised that she was going to late getting to Konoha.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she jumped to her feet turning towards the entrance of the Akatsuki cave. Running inside Sakura grabbed the pack that she had packed the night before and pulled onto her back. Running back outside she pulled a plain black cloak on to keep her warm from the cold. Sasori quickly walked in front of her stopping her from going anywhere. The rest of the Akatsuki, excluding Yondamine for obvious reasons, walked up behind him backing him up.

"Oh come on guys we've talked about this already! I need to go!"

"We know Sakura. But you know you are the only one that can get Yondamine out of the ground right now." Sasori said looking at her amusement in his eyes.

Sakura's mouth formed an 'O' as she looked past Sasori to where Yondamine was now fully calm trying to extract himself from the ground. Walking over to him Sakura grabbed Yondamine's collar and pulled him out of the ground quickly setting him on his feet.

"Do you have the letter?" Yondamine asked quietly so the others didn't hear him.

Sakura nodded.

"Remember hide your wedding ring. It's too dangerous for you to be seen that you're married."

"I know Yondamine. But I'm not going to take it off now in front of Sasori."

"Okay. Be safe. And say goodbye before you leave."

Sakura turned back towards the Akatsuki and ran at Sasori not caring anymore what the others thought. She buried herself in his arms as he kissed the top of her head. They whispered their goodbyes and keep safes. Finally letting eachother go Sakura said goodbye to the others giving Deidara and quick hug and touching Zetsu's hand lightly, that was the extent that their goodbyes had ever gone to. Kisame and Hidan shook her hand. Hugging Yondamine last, Sakura felt as though she was about to leave her family. And well she was. The Akatsuki had become her family over the last few years.

After a very long delayed goodbye Sakura was finally heading towards Konoha. She sent waves of charka all around her trying to search out Gaara. The one Kage who helped her and didn't care if she had killed people or not.

Sakura still sometimes found it hard to trust people, but when she had been around them for a long time and had learnt how to study people and what they do, Sakura knew that Gaara was one of the few people she could trust.

"Found you Kazekage." Sakura said under her breath as she noticed his charka speeding towards her on his ever so famous cloud of sand.

Sakura jumped up into a tree and waited till Gaara came into her sight. When he was almost under her, Sakura jumped down and landed lightly on his back. Gaara had already sensed her and so didn't fight when she came in contact with him.

"What do you want Sakura?" Gaara said with a bored voice.

"A chat would be nice. And maybe if we could stop moving away from where I want to be."

"Why do you want to go to Konoha?"

"Because I need to that's why. I don't explain myself to you Kazekage."

Gaara slowed down and dropped Sakura off at some point getting off with her. His sand returned to the gourd on his back. Sakura shivered a little as she remembered the first time she had come into contact with Gaara's sand. It had taken Deidara and Hidan a month to heal her properly.

"So why do you need to talk to me Sakura?"

"I need some of your sand to help me get into Konoha." Sakura said crossing her arms across her chest. While running Sakura had slipped her wedding ring off and put it on a chain around her neck that hid under her clothing.

"Easy enough. I guess it's no use asking why you need to go there again."

"No use at all. Because you know I am not going to tell you."

Gaara nodded and sent a small cloud of sand over to Sakura who jumped on it. Their meetings were always short and always to the point. Infusing the cloud with her own charka Sakura gained control over her transport and sped it towards Konoha. She was there quicker than she would have been on foot; with the added bonus that no one was going to stop her for fear that she was Gaara. She was flying too high for them to make out who she was. Sakura stole into her old apartment that no one was brave enough to inhabit. Of course she had to be careful and quite so as not to cause any notice to herself. But that was easy enough. After sending the cloud of sand back to Gaara, Sakura went in search of any food in the apartment before she remembered she had brought food with her.

Her apartment was far too dusty for her to be able to stay more than a few hours in there before she needed fresh air. But by that time night would have fallen and Sakura would be on her way to pay a visit to the Hokage. Sakura smiled at the though of seeing an old friend. Even if he was one of the people who had helped the ANBU lock her away by restraining her.

Walking into her bedroom Sakura saw that her bed had recently been slept in. In fact there was someone sleeping in there at that very moment.

"Who the hell…" Sakura walked over to her bed and saw the sleeping face of a girl. She looked to be around ten. She had black hair that fell across her face framing it. Her lips were full and red. Her feet and hands were small and delicate with thin wrists and ankles. Sakura guessed for her to have green eyes. Sakura was finding it hard to believe because the girl looked so much like her sister Lenora. If only Sakura could see what colour her eyes were. She seemed asleep but Sakura still couldn't tell for sure.

Sakura placed a light hand on the girls shoulder and her eyes shot open. Sakura gasped when she saw violet eyes. A small word escaped Sakura's lips, "Lenora…"

"Sakura…" The girl sat up and looked at Sakura. Her eyes were focused unlike what Sakura knew her eyes must look like.

"No you can't be…"

"I'm not." The girl said simply. "I've been waiting for you Sakura."

"What?"

"I'm Lenora's daughter. Your niece. My name is Maya." Maya looked up at Sakura with desperation in her eyes as though she was holding onto a life line. But there was also a bright sparkle of life in them.

"You're Ze…"

"Zetsu's daughter. Yes."

"Oh my god…" Sakura could barely whisper. Here was a mirror image of her sister, so close to her but Sakura couldn't manage to take her into her arms. Here was the last thing her sister had left in the world. A beautiful daughter. And now here she was, in Sakura's apartment. And she had been waiting for Sakura.

Cursing herself for being a coward Sakura ran out of the room tears running down her face. Shutting not slamming the door behind her Sakura collapsed and cried. She didn't notice Maya walk out of the room as well and place a blanket over her shoulders. After about fifteen minutes Sakura looked up into the smiling face of her niece.

"You know… You really are my sister's daughter." Sakura pulled Maya into her arms and held her tightly against her chest. Maya wound her arms around Sakura's neck burying her face into Sakura's shoulder. Placing a hand on Maya's hair Sakura didn't want to let her go. She knew that she could not compare Maya to her sister. But the fact that they looked so alike didn't help. "Maya. I have some things to do tonight. But tomorrow I will come back here and I will take you with me. I'll take you to your father."

Maya lifter her head and looked at her aunt. Tears were in her eyes as she nodded. All her life she had wanted a family. And not a family that were willing to take care of her, but her actually family. Flesh and blood. She didn't want to be rejected anymore because of the powers she processed.

"Now I'm guessing, if you are my sister's daughter, then you should hold minimal strength Haruno magic. Am I right?" Sakura said looking into Maya's eyes.

Maya nodded. It was because of that magic that she had always been rejected by families.

"Well good. They're useful sometimes. But well we don't tell anyone about them okay. They can be dangerous. But you don't have to worry about being rejected by me. I can handle them and help you to gain control over them as well. And your father is just going to adore you." Sakura said with a smile. Sakura stood lifting Maya with her in her arms. "Now how long have you been here waiting for me?"

"Three months."

"Oh…" Sakura looked out side the window and saw that it was already night fall. _Damn. _"I'm going to have to go soon Maya. By the way. How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Okay." Sakura set Maya on her feet and gave her some food from her pack. Sakura left her pack with Maya and told her that she could anything she wanted in there. Strapping her weapons to her thigh Sakura pulled her black cloak around her hiding her face with shadow from the hood. Looking at Maya one last time Sakura leaped out of the window and headed for the Hokage office.

Sakura could see that Naruto was still in his office. "Good." Sakura said to herself.

Landing silently just outside Naruto's office Sakura listened to see if anyone else was in there apart from him. He was alone. And he was facing away from her.

Without a sound Sakura slid inside and up behind Naruto. She smiled at how easy it was to surprise the Hokage. She didn't touch him. Not yet anyway. She only spoke.

"Now Hokage…" Quickly Sakura wrapped her arms around him, one hand over his mouth.

"Don't scream. Don't fight. Don't move."

Naruto thought he recognised the voice. And if it was who he thought it was… well… he was now in deep shit. The hand over his mouth moved so he could breath but the arm around his chest that pinned his arms to his sides stayed where it was.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Don't speak Naruto. I'm not going to hurt you but I will if I have to. And if your voice brings any of the ANBU that protect you in here that counts as when I have to." Sakura slipped the letter Yondamine had given her into Naruto's front robes. "Now Hokage, you listen, and you listen carefully." Naruto's senses were tingling against his will as he felt Sakura's hot breath blow on his ear as she whispered to him. "You are going to read that letter from your father…"

"Yondamine?" Naruto said louder than he wanted.

The arm around Naruto tightened and a kunai was pressed to his throat. "Shut up Naruto! Unless you don't want to see your children again!" Naruto fell silent at Sakura's threat knowing it was not an empty one.

"When did you become such a killer Sakura?"

"Come on Naruto! You and I both know that I only kill to survive!"

"And your clan was what!?"

"I didn't kill my clan Naruto." Her frank statement took Naruto off guard. "One day I will explain everything to you but this is not the time or place." Sakura slipped another letter next to the one from Yondamine. "Now Naruto, you will read those letters. The one from your father you will share with your children because they deserve to know about him…"

"How dare you!?"

"What!? Tell you what to tell your children. Naruto, the Akatsuki don't want you dead. They are only a group of misunderstood S-class criminal ninja. But that is not important at the moment. Next my letter you will keep to yourself. It's dangerous even for you to have the kind of information that is in there. Then you will call off all searches for me. I am recently married and I would like peaceful honeymoon thankyou. Fail to do this, and believe me I will know, and I will return with more intention than just a little chat." Sakura tactfully placed a kiss on the sensitive part of skin just behind Naruto's ear making him shiver with desire. Sakura smiled against his skin quickly letting him go and then jumping out the window in which she entered and ran off into the night leaving a very confused Hokage.

Naruto ran to the window just in time to see Sakura land lightly on a roof top before disappearing. He noticed her change in hair colour and smiled. She was getting better at hiding. Still slightly aroused from Sakura's kiss, Naruto left his office, went home, and went in search of Hinata, or a cold shower, which ever he found first. To his great delight, it was Hinata. He would read the letters later.

After she had left Sakura perched herself in a tree just watching the sleeping Konoha. Maya was beside her patiently waiting. Sakura was fiddling with her wedding ring. Sakura knew it was better not to wear it as she bought her meeting with the Uchiha's forward by four months. She just hoped she'd remember to put it back on before she met up with Sasori again. She knew he was expecting her back tomorrow morning, and she would have made that deadline if she wasn't anxious to get her meeting over and done with.

Tucking her ring under her clothes Sakura stood up just in time to push Maya onto another branch hiding her behind leaves and surround her in her charka as something fast ran towards them. Sakura pulled out a kunai, knowing there was no way she could dodge what ever it was in time. Turning around and holding the kunai at neck level, Uchiha Itachi stopped in his tracks as soon as the cold metal touched his skin. His face was furious as he stood but an arms length away from his target.

"One day Sakura, I swear I'll kill you! I will wipe out the Haruno clan and finish off what you started!" Itachi hissed at her. He tried to move away from her but saw that she was holding him in place by her charka that joined their feet. "Damn you Sakura!"

Sakura smiled at him and moved her charka to cover his whole body so he was held motionless, except for his head and neck. She didn't want to kill him just yet. Moving away a little she still kept her charka running through the tree to keep Itachi in place. She hoped that her charka was also hiding Maya as well as possible. She didn't say anything because Itachi always knew what questions she wanted to ask. All she had to do was look at him. But never in the eye, at least not when his sharingan was turned on, and that was all the time.

"Okay, yes, I lied to my brother! I lie to everyone! What makes his so special!?" Itachi spat at her. "And if you dare tell him the truth I won't hesitate to kill your beloved Sasori!"

Sakura blanched at that but quickly covered it up with a smile and a laugh. "Itachi, Sasuke won't go near me unless you're there. He believes every little lie that passes your lips. Believe me; you don't need to worry about me telling him the truth. He wouldn't believe me anyway."

Itachi scowled at her but in his position there was nothing he could do at the moment. "Why are you here Sakura? It's not time for us meet yet."

"I am here winning the trust of the new Hokage. And there is no need to worry Itachi. Your little puppet didn't win him over." Sakura lied. She knew that once Naruto read her letter he would help her. "Also I didn't hurt him, in case you were worried."

"Like I would care about that little whimp."

Sakura's jaw clenched painfully and she couldn't help but let rage cloud her eyes. She hated the fact that Itachi only cared about himself. She hated everything about him.

"Hit a nerve Sakura?" Itachi said a sly smile on his face.

Oh how Sakura wanted to hit that face and break his perfect nose. It still amazed her as to how many times he had battled with people and managed every time to leave with his face, and body, unscratched, unless in a fight with her or Sasuke that is. Clenching her fist Sakura managed to gain control over her rage.

"I may not be part of this village anymore, but I will still make sure that you will never hurt anyone that I care about again." Her teeth still clenched Sakura only just managed to hiss these words.

"There would be no reason on hurting anyone else unless I could find a way to pin it on you."

Something broke in Sakura and her charka tightened around Itachi making him wince involuntary. Pointing a shaking finger at him Sakura said "I will be back in four months for our meeting. And if it really is beyond you to tell your bother the truth, fine, I can live with his hatred. But tell me first if I have to remember to hold my tongue around him."

Sakura turned on her heel and sent a wave of charka at Itachi so he wouldn't be able to move till she was far away from him.

"And if it really is beyond you to stay away from Sasori at least tell Sasuke that you two are now married!" Itachi said after her.

Sakura ran at her helpless prey and hit him square in the face breaking his nose in two places. God, she had wanted to do that for years. "Asshole!" Sakura spat at him. Turning away once more Sakura broke the chain around her neck and put her wedding ring back on.

"Sasuke still loves you." Itachi's voice was thick as he spoke through the blood.

"When he first believed you over me, he threw away any chance for us to be together."

"You'll break his heart."

"Then you tell him and you break it and you watch as the light leaves his eyes! Because he broke my heart and he wasn't there to see the light leave mine! And I have no intention of letting him make me feel guilty!" Sakura ran from him not wanting to hear anymore about Sasuke. She grabbed Maya on her way and put her on her back knowing they would move faster if Sakura was the one running.

_A life with Sasuke? _No. That life was long over. The life she had with Sasori, that was the like she wanted. With her new found niece.

"Damn that Uchiha to hell!" Sakura said to herself quietly enough so Maya wouldn't hear her. Sakura knew the exact moment Itachi was able to move again because her charka would disperse as soon as she was a certain distance away from him. Stopping Sakura turned towards Konoha one last time.

Quietly Sakura made a silent promise. "One day Uchiha Itachi, one day, I will find out what it is that you care about most of all, and I will take it away from you. You shall know the pain and heartache I have to live with every single day. And if it is Sasuke, then so be it. I will have my revenge on both of you."

Sakura lowered her voice even more.

"Believe me!"

* * *

_Okay well sorry that this chapter took awhile to get posted I was having trouble with my internet connection. All fixed now though._

_Chapter seven is on it's way and should be up in a few days or so_

_and yes I know that it is a bit strange that Zetsu now has a kid. But i think it's cute and it fits with the story._

_Enjoy and please leave reviews..._


	7. Reuniting with the Past

Chapter Seven 

"Oi! Guys! Sakura's back! Un!"

Sakura smiled slightly at the sound of Deidara's voice announcing her return. She was only a few hours later than the time she said she would be back. She just hoped that Sasori didn't get angry at her for being late.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Looks like you picked up a stray Sakura-san." Yondamine said walking out to her with a smile on his face. He was glad that she had returned after all she was the strongest one out of all of them.

"This little one." Sakura said looking back at the sleeping Maya on her back. "No stray I'm afraid. Rather she sought me out."

"Sakura!" Sakura jumped up and out of the way as Sasori barged at her. Of course she wanted to hug him and kiss him, but with her niece on her back she didn't really want Maya to be crushed just yet.

"Oh Sasori got rejected! By his own wife!" Kisame was on the ground rolling with laughter as Sasori glared at him and then at Sakura.

"What the hell Sakura!?"

"Sorry Sasori-kun, but as you can see I have a fragile package with me." Sakura walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Now where is Zetsu?"

"He and Hidan are on a mission at the moment. They should be back in a few days. Why?"

"Well this little one is his daughter." Sakura said.

Kisame instantly stopped laughing and looked at Sakura confusion in his eyes. Sakura gently passed the sleeping Maya to Sasori to free her hands so she could punch Kisame as soon as he started to laugh again.

"OW! SAKURA!"

"What do you find so funny Kisame?"

"Nothing… uh…" Sakura glared at him her eyes telling him that he would regret laughing. "Just the though of Zetsu… scoff… having a… snigger… kid…" With that Kisame once again burst out laughing.

"You know he would be thinking the same if you had one." Sakura said coldly.

Kisame immediately fell silent. Sasori laughed quietly as he looked at the girl's face.

"What's her name Sakura?"

"Maya. Haruno Maya." Sakura said walking back to Sasori. "She's my sister's daughter. My niece. She looks just like Lenora. Even her eyes are the same."

"You sure she's Zetsu's?"

"What?"

"Well she doesn't really bear any resemblance to Zetsu does she?"

"True. But she did say that she was Zetsu's daughter. And I believe her. She may have some of his abilities along with the Haruno's."

Sasori nodded and handed Maya back to his wife. "She can stay in our room till Zetsu gets back. After all she is my family now too."

Sakura smiled and had to remember not to throw her arms around Sasori as she was holding Maya. Walking in side the Akatsuki hideout Sakura made her way to her's and Sasori's room.

"What do you think Zetsu will do when he finds out he's a father? Un?" Deidara asked looking at the other three men still outside.

"It will be hard at first for him. Especially if what Sakura said was true and Maya does look like Lenora. But after a while he should be okay with it." Yondamine said looking at Sasori. "How do you feel about it Sasori-kun?"

"I'm not sure. She is a Haruno though as so family to me now. I'm just wondering how this will affect things between me and Sakura."

"Hm…"

"Hey? Do you think Hidan will become the nanny?" Kisame said jokingly.

"We have kids now?"

Everyone jumped as Hidan and Zetsu walked up behind the other Akatsuki men.

"Stop doing that!" Kisame shouted.

"Will you guys keep it down out here!?" Sakura exclaimed running back outside.

When she saw Zetsu she skidded to a halt and tripped over her foot doing summersault and landing quiet painfully on her face.

"Ow…" Sakura groaned into the dirt.

Deidara and Sasori rushed over to help her up, brushing the dirt of the front of her clothes. She was good in battle but when she wasn't focused she got clumsy.

"What is going on here?" Hidan asked walking over next to Yondamine.

"Oh nothing, un. Just found out Zetsu has a kid, un."

"What!?" This was Zetsu.

"Deidara!"

"Shit, un."

"Keep your fucking mouth shut from here on in!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Sorry, un."

"Oh you will be next training session."

Deidara gulped knowing Sakura wasn't making an empty threat.

"Sakura. Do I have a kid?"

Sakura sighed and knew that she was going to tell him. Even if this wasn't exactly how she had planned on telling him.

"Yes Zetsu. You have a child. Before Lenora died seven years ago, three years before that, she gave birth to a baby girl. Maya. Maya is your daughter. She was born shortly after I was exiled from Konoha. So around the time when you were on a mission from your country. Maya was moved around so much it took her awhile before she was able to get away and come and find me. Every family she had been with was afraid of the Haruno magic that she might possess. The only thing is, she doesn't have any Haruno magic. I tested her last night. That means that Lenora wasn't a full blood Haruno. Maya possess some magic but very minimal. It's been broken down to much. But I managed to find out something about Lenora…" Sakura fell silent not really sure how to continue with what she was going to say.

"What Sakura? What did you find out?" When Sakura didn't answer him Zetsu ran at her and started to shake her. "What did you find out!?"

Taking action Sasori ran at Zetsu and pushed him away from Sakura. "She's not going to tell you if you shake her."

"Sasori." Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder moving around him. "Zetsu. Lenora was killed by Kabuto you know that. But she wasn't killed because he went looking for her. But because she went looking for you. She didn't believe what the people said about you being dead. She forgot her own child because she was going insane without you. Maya needs you Zetsu. She looks just like Lenora. Only smaller. She can't stand to be rejected again."

Zetsu looked at Sakura as though she was handing him something explosive.

After ten minutes or so Zetsu finally spoke.

"Where is she?"

A week later Zetsu was training Maya. She did have a very minimal amount of Haruno magic, but she was strong and held all of Zetsu's abilities that didn't need his plant form. She was definitely his child. Zetsu had taken to her the moment he saw her. Yes she did look just like Lenora, but she was nothing like her in personality, but all like her father.

Sakura and Sasori were sitting under a tree watching as Zetsu corrected the hand seals that Maya was trying to form. They laughed along with Zetsu and Maya when the jitsu went wrong and a rose appeared in front of Maya instead of a venus fly trap.

"Well a rose looks better. Just not as dangerous." Sakura ate her words as Maya smiled and moved her hand slightly. The thorns on the rose doubled in size before flying off in all direction though not towards Maya.

Zetsu stared at his kid. "Uh… Well that's one way to do it."

Zetsu and Maya continued to train and Sasori got Sakura into a conversation.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hm."

"I was thinking that maybe we could try on having a child of our own."

Sakura looked at Sasori carefully and wondered when he had suddenly been able to read her mind. She had wanted to have a child with him as soon as they got married. Only thing was, she was already pregnant. He just didn't know it yet. Well seeing as she had only found out that morning herself.

"Too late."

"Huh?" Sasori looked at Sakura genuinely confused.

"I'm already pregnant. We don't have to try anymore." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "I found out this morning."

Sasori screamed with laughter and he tackled Sakura and both of them fell backwards hugging and laughing. Zetsu and Maya paused their training to look over at the couple wondering what was going on.

"We heard a scream!" Yondamine said as he and the rest of the Akatsuki returned from where they had been training not far away at a lake, which was starting to freeze up because of the cold weather.

"What the hell? They're not going to have sex now are they?" Kisame said looking with rapt attention at Sakura and Sasori.

"No you perv!" Sakura shouted back.

"Sakura's pregnant!" Sasori exclaimed.

"What!?"

Suddenly all of the Akatsuki were on top of Sakura hugging her and congratulating Sasori except for Zetsu as he was not one to hug.

"Okay guys! I can't breathe!" Sakura shouted in between gasps for air. Sasori quickly threw everyone off and help Sakura to her feet.

"Sakura! Sasori!" Hidan shouted.

Turning quickly Sakura saw a red fire ball rushing towards her. Sasori was about to jump in front of her until she laughed lightly.

"Well welcome Hokage. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company."

The fire ball landed just a few feet in front of Sakura and turned into Naruto. The Akatsuki went into defensive stances straight away. Sakura held up her hand telling them to calm down.

"The Hokage is here of my own doing. I would like some privacy to talk to him. He will not hurt me. He cannot hurt me." Sakura said turning to the Akatsuki. They were a little worried that she had just turned her back on Naruto.

"If you're sure Sakura-chan." Yondamine said lowering his voice on purpose and rushing inside to get away from his son. He almost dragged the rest of the Akatsuki with him till they remembered the relationship between their leader and the Hokage, and so very quickly they ran after him.

"That was my father right?" Naruto said with a smile. The smile that Sakura remembered him having when she first met him. No, he hadn't changed. And Sakura was glad about that.

"Yea. He's a bit apprehensive about meeting you after what happened. Oh, and he knows that you have children."

"I though you might tell him. Anyway that is not why I'm here. I read your letter Sakura." Sakura found that she actually missed the chan that he used to use at the end on her name. "And you know the funny thing. I actually believe everything you wrote."

"Well so you should, because I only told the truth in that letter." Sakura said indignantly.

"I don't doubt that it is. But you know, after so long believing what Itachi and Sasuke tell me about you, your letter actually seems the most believable. Itachi always made his stories to extravagant that your's being so simple makes more sense." Naruto paused for a moment before continuing. He was finding it still a bit weird seeing Sakura in an Akatsuki cloak. "It wasn't fair for Itachi to do that to you. And now he's got Sasuke believing that you did kill the Uchiha clan…"

"I didn't kill them. I also didn't kill my clan, only my father that is the only death I will admit to."

"Sakura I know. I believe you. I went over everything in the last week. Caused some suspicions too, I might add. Some things just don't add up. That there was over a days break in between the death of your father and the rest of your clan. By that time you would have calmed down enough."

Sakura had never thought about the time difference of the deaths, in fact she had forgotten about it. She felt like she could kiss Naruto at this knowledge.

"The fact still remains Naruto that even if I am cleared for those deaths I am still my fathers' murderer. Therefore still an S-class criminal. And all of the ANBU I've had to kill doesn't help either."

"But you wouldn't have killed them if you hadn't been falsely accused."

"Naruto. I killed my father. For that I would still have been punished in the same way as I was going to be for the false charges. It doesn't matter. The Third wouldn't have cared."

Naruto fell silent knowing that what Sakura said was true.

"I only need to know one thing Sakura."

"What?"

Naruto's eyes were locked on the ground at his feet. "Are you happy? With the way your life has turned out?"

Thinking about her answer carefully Sakura decided that it was safe to tell him the truth. "Most of the time, yes. If Itachi hadn't done what he did I would never have met Sasori and I am so glad that I have. Of course I would still like to be able to live in Konoha and not always have to be on the run. But that is not the way things are, and we can't change them."

"There is a way."

"How?" Sakura asked with spite in her voice.

"A fake death."

"What…?"

"A fake death." Naruto started to pace as he started to think. Sakura watched his movement closely, her eyes the only part of her body moving. "Yes, yes. That would do it."

"Okay Naruto. This isn't going to work unless you tell me how you plan to pull this off." Sakura said impatiently after Naruto continued to pace silently for a few minutes.

Naruto stopped pacing and turned to look at Sakura. There was a mischievous gleam in him eyes that reminded Sakura of the times when they were young and only starting as ninja's.

"Well it's really quite simple. All we have to do is…"

The plan between Naruto and Sakura had been finalised and was extremely detailed down to which ANBU group would capture Sakura. Sakura hadn't told anyone about the plan, not even Sasori. Of course the Akatsuki were surprised as to why Sakura was always happy and hanging off Sasori's neck. Kisame as a joke had asked if she was pregnant. To which he left the room with a broken nose, answer meaning 'yes as well you should remember', or if there was something she wanted to share, to which Sakura always replied;

"Days are short and beautiful. So live them like your last."

The Akatsuki had no idea how big a hint she was giving them when she said that.

It was still a few days before the plan was to carried out, and Sakura and the rest of the Akatsuki were training near the lake. The water was now fully frozen so sometimes they trained out on the ice which tested their reflexes on the slippery surface. After an hour of training Sakura felt the faint feel of a familiar charka and a larger group of charka that she didn't recognise. When the charka suddenly disappeared Sakura shrugged it off taking them for being far away from where she was and continued to spar with Hidan.

"Sakura! Look out! Behind you!"

Sakura turned too quickly at Kisame's shout and slipped on to her back. ANBU were on her instantly. Hidan rushed at her and threw most of the off. Sakura managed to get to her feet as the rest of the Akatsuki ran to help her. They formed a circle around her facing outwards as a group of a hundred ANBU surrounded them. Sakura knew there was no way they could get out of this without killing most of the ANBU.

"Akatsuki!"

Eye's turned towards the Uchiha brothers when Itachi shouted.

"Akatsuki!" Itachi repeated.

Before any of the Akatsuki could reply Sakura shouted back.

"What do you want Uchiha!?"

"Sakura-chan! Shut up!" Yondamine hissed at her.

"Akatsuki! Step aside and give us Sakura! She is the only one we want! Today we are no threat to you!" Itachi said.

"Well seeing as she is an Akatsuki too tough luck Uchiha." Hidan said in anger.

"Hidan!" Sakura, Sasori, and Yondamine spat at him. He fought against the blush threatening to form on his cheeks.

Sakura smiled slightly when she saw that Itachi's nose was now bend from when she broke it. _I hope that's not the reason why he's here. _

**Not going to start regretting that now are you Sakura? **

_No. Shut up Inner. And when did you decide to start talking to me again hmm? _

**When these guys showed up **

Sakura shook her head. This was not the time to start arguing with her inner.

"Step aside Akatsuki."

The Akatsuki started when this command came from Sakura herself.

"Sakura…" Sasori's voice was a hoarse whisper filled with tension and raw emotion.

Sakura walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasori fought the urge to shake her, to hold her, to shout at her that she was pregnant. Though the Akatsuki were now facing Sakura they were still on their guard in case any of the ANBU advanced at them.

"Step aside Akatsuki. This is my fight." Sakura shrugged out of her Akatsuki cloak realised that it would be easier to fight without it, still not being used to fighting with it on. "Let the go Uchiha. You're fight is with me not them." Sakura was already focusing charka into her eyes making her own sharingan. She knew that her's wasn't nearly as good as Itachi's or Sasuke's, but it was better than nothing. At least this way she could look into their eyes with fear or being caught in an illusion.

Itachi was about to say something till Sasuke interrupted him about whispered something in his ear. Sakura saw Itachi nod before he started to speak again.

"Very well Sakura. Get out of here Akatsuki. It seems you get to die another day."

When the Akatsuki didn't move Sakura shoved Sasori into Deidara. "Go!" She shouted at them.

Sasori's eyes held hurt and heartbreak. Sakura looked into the anger clouding her eyes. She left a small opening in her eyes so Sasori could see that she was only acting cruel. He saw and he gave her a discreet nod but kept the hurt in his eyes as hr ran form her, the Akatsuki following after he made a small sign with his hand.

"Come on Uchiha! Fight me!"

The Uchiha's disappeared and the ANBU attacked.

"Ah, shit!" Sakura mumbled. "Bloody cowards. Never trust and Uchiha to fight fair."

Sakura jumped up into the air as ten ANBU ran head first into eachother. Instantly they turned into logs. Sakura cursed and knew that they were above her. Once again she cursed knowing there was no way she could dodge them while in the air. Grabbing onto one of their ankles she threw him to the ground. Grabbing another she swung him around hitting the other ANBU out of the way and sending them into trees knocking them unconscious.

Landing lightly on one of their shoulders she kicked down burying him in the ground. As she landed on the ground she saw a shadow stretch toward her. Jumping out of the way she lunged at the girl who had tried to mimic the Nara clan's shadow binding jitsu. But her's was to slow. She girl looked frighten as Sakura speed towards her. Focusing charka into her hand Sakura punched the ground not to far from the girl. The ground shattered and caved in taking twenty ANBU with it. Some managed to escape in time.

Turning on her heel Sakura rushed at a tree and smashed it in half. She caught the falling tree and swung it into a group of fifteen or more ANBU. Some of them became logs but others were taken with the tree.

Looking around Sakura took a head count. _Eight, ten, twelve. That's thirty. Seventy to go. Seventy-two actually with the Uchiha's._

Thirty ANBU ran at Sakura some with kunai in their hands. _Kunai don't work on me idiots. _Others were forming hand seals. With her charka sharingan Sakura could see what jitsu they were about to perform, knowing many of them herself. Taking out her favourite weapon, a katana, with some of Sasori's home made poison, Sakura stood ready. The poison wouldn't kill but it would stun them for the rest of their life, as it had no cure.

As five hasty young ANBU jumped at her Sakura swung her katana and made a shallow cut through their stomachs. What Sakura hadn't noticed was that their vests were lined with a metal that broke katanas. As her sword shattered Sakura quickly merged with the ground, just missing some fire and water jitsu's. Coming up under four ANBU she pulled them into the ground as she had done to Yondamine.

As she pulled herself out of the ground she took another tree, larger than the last, and swung it at the other ANBU faster than last time and with a charka covering so they couldn't dodge it. She took down over thirty. _Head count. Eight, ten, twelve, thirty-six. Sixty-six. Not bad. Thirty-six left. _

About to move again Sakura suddenly realise she had made a mistake making a head count as ten ANBU came up behind her and grabbed her arms. Another ten came over to help and grabbed her legs, five to each leg. With a quick wave of panic Sakura realised she could make any hand seals with her hands being so far apart. Recovering quickly Sakura rammed her head back into the ANBU who was holding her around the shoulders. Once they were free Sakura rammed her shoulders into the ANBU on either side of her. Not able to stand the pain of the rush of charka she had in her shoulders Sakura managed to get her hands free. Forming a series of hand seals to quick for the ANBU's eyes Sakura shouted;

"Snake Bind no Jitsu!" Throwing her arms out multiple snakes came from her selves, each one rushing towards a differed ANBU. Soon all of the hundred, even the unconscious ones were bound with snakes, fangs pointed at their necks. Some looked absolutely terrified. The others were scared but were hiding it better than others.

"Okay now Uchiha's. I've past that test. Now come out and fight me!"

"Very well Sakura."

Before Sakura could react Sasuke was in front of her his fist lifted above his head, and Itachi was behind her holding her motionless. Sakura saw Sasuke's fist speed toward her face, but she knew there was nothing she could do now. Suddenly everything went black.

**This seems all too familiar… **

_Thanks Inner_

* * *

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Or at least I think so. Well not all of it but the part with Zetsu and Maya._

_If you guys are worried about Sakura being pregnant and now in the clutches of the Uchiha well you will just have to wait till the next few chapters to find out what will happen to her. So keep a look out for the next update._

_Enjoy and please leave reviews. it makes it easier to write if i know people are enjoying this fan-fic, because then i have motivation and something or someone to write for_

_Thanx_


	8. Long Hidden Revealed

Chapter Eight 

"We have to save her!"

"We know that Sasori. Please calm down!"

"I will not fuc-"

Sasori's ranting a raging was cut short as Deidara jumped on him, his hand over Sasori's mouth. "Be quiet Sasori-danna, un! All this shouting ain't helping Sakura-chan or giving us time to think! Un!" Deidara hissed at him.

Sasori fell silent but all he wanted to do was to shout. To scream. To yell. Anything to get rid of the anger inside him. Though he knew that it wouldn't bring Sakura back to him.

All of the Akatsuki members were thinking. This was how it worked with them. They all thought of their own plans and took the one they thought would work the best. So their tactics of battle always were different which was what made them so unpredictable and why so many people feared them. Sasori at the moment couldn't think and therefore was placing all his trust in the men around him to think of something quickly.

"I GOT IT!" Kisame shouted jumping to him feet and startling the others.

"What!?" Yondamine asked taking a step towards him.

"Okay what we do is…"

* * *

"I am so sorry Sakura."

"Naruto…"

"The Uchiha's weren't acting on my orders. Please understand that. Tusande still has some control over the Shinobi in Konoha."

"Naruto…"

"I have a plan to get you out of here, really I do. We still go with our original plan, just bring it a few days forward…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto fell silent and looked at Sakura.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Sakura…"

"You can't help me anymore Naruto." Sakura interrupted. "What Konoha is going to do to me, what they have already done to me, there is no way our plan will work. My body is broken Naruto. Itachi saw to that. My hands are crushed so I can't perform hand seals. I'm bound in black maiden's hair and chains so they wouldn't work even if I could. Tomorrow I stand trail and they will no go easy on me. Not now. Leave Naruto. I deserve my fate." When Naruto didn't move Sakura shouted at him. "Leave Hokage!" Sakura could see the hurt in his eyes but she couldn't afford for anyone to get close to her now. All her strength was focus on keeping her baby alive as long as possible.

* * *

"You idiot Kisame! That is not going to work. ANBU will be watching her to closely. They won't let her escape this time."

"Shut up Hidan. I don't hear any idea coming from your direction. At least I though of something."

"Will you both shut up, un! You are giving me a headache, un!"

"And ever considered that my wife is also still carrying a baby!"

The Akatsuki fell silent as this knowledge once again hit them. They would have to move carefully if they wanted any hope of getting both Sakura and her baby out alive.

It wasn't until the next morning that Zetsu came up with a plan, with Maya's help, and it was set in motion.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura. For the crimes of killing your clan and the Uchiha clan ten years ago, escaping from jail ten years ago, killing over three hundred ANBU, training with the Akatsuki, and being a member of the Akatsuki, for marrying the S-class criminal, Sasori of the Red Sands, you are hereby sentence to death. However this punishment will not be fast but will be carried out over two months."

Sakura fought not to cry as this was read out by Tusande. She couldn't believe that she would never see Sasori again, or any of the other Akatsuki members. One traitorous tear rolled down her cheek. All of her old friends saw this and it was then at the moment that they knew she was in pain.

"Sakura…" Ino clutched Shikamaru's hand tightly.

They along with Hinata, Naruto, Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Gai, Kiba, Shino, and Chorji were the only ones silent in that court room. The other Shinobi were in an uproar cheering that Sakura was about to get what she deserved. Sakura had not been permitted to speak through out the entire trail.

An hour later the screams of Sakura could be heard as Itachi was torturing her with his sharingin. The village was silent like death. No one left their house so they could escape the full blown soul wrenching screams. Most of them were over joyous that Sakura was feeling pain but they couldn't stand to hear her screaming.

Naruto and Hinata sat together on a window sill the window open. They blanched every time a scream ran through the streets, but they felt like they had to listen. Their children were in a different room which Naruto had sound proofed.

"I can't believe this is happening. If only I had insisted that I rule that hearing."

"They wouldn't have let you Naruto-kun. They wanted someone who had never met Sakura before. And that wasn't you. You did everything you could to help her. Now we just have to do what she said."

Naruto held his wife close to him not wanting to ever let go.

"I only wish that Sasori was here to help her."

They one again fell silent at another scream, but they both looked up as someone knocked at their front door.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was trying to calm Ino down who was raving.

"This isn't fair! You saw how she looked in that courtroom! We've been wrong all along! Sakura is innocent!"

"INO!" Ino fell silent at Shikamaru's shout. "We have no proof that she is innocent. We are only guessing. The only thing that we know for sure is that she killed her father because she admitted to that. She is still saying that Itachi killed the rest of her clan and his clan but every thing else say that she did it…"

"But…"

"But!" Shikamaru held up his hand to silence her. "But Itachi is good as creating false evidence I know Ino. But we can't just jump to conclusions at the moment. Look we're both jourin. Tonight we'll go to her and talk to her. She won't lie to you, I know that. You two used to be best of friends once."

"Well you're not going without us."

Ino and Shikamaru turned to look where Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Gai, lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Chorji, Kiba, and Shino were climbing in trough one of the windows.

"We believe the same as you two. That's why we're coming with you. It will be easier to get to see Sakura with me with you." Naruto said.

"The Hokage has full access to anywhere in Konoha. No one will tell him he can't see Sakura." Kakashi said looking as the shocked Ino before she realised that her mouth was open and quickly shit it.

"We want to help her." Ten-Ten said still climbing in through the window. Neji went over to help her. Both of them got looks saying 'Is there something going on with you two' till Neji glared at them. Ten-Ten hit him and glared at him herself. Rubbing him head Neji finally said;

"We're dating." Everyone smiled at them but the moment was ruined as Sakura screamed once more.

"Shut that window!" Shino shouted over Sakura's scream. Kiba ran forward and slammed it shut.

"What the hell is Itachi doing to her?" Lee asked looking out the window not really wanting to know the answer.

"Whatever it is, he's causing her a lot of pain." Shikamaru answered.

"One question…" Ino said lifting one finger. "Why did you come in through the window?"

They all looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Dunno… It was Neji's idea!"

"It was not, Lee... It was Naruto's!"

"Hey I'm the Hokage! I would never think of something so stupid… it was Chorji!"

"Huh?"

"Go back to eating Chorji. These guys are just being childish." Ten-Ten said shaking her head. "We're all being watched closely because we were friends of Sakura, so we had to sneak in. Sorry Ino." A big 'oh…' went through the room as they remembered why they had come in through the window. "Of course Naruto is the only one who can wander around freely and anyone with him but we just couldn't take any chances." Ten-ten continued.

Shino moved next to Lee who was still facing out the window. "The sun will set soon and Itachi will be made to leave Sakura alone till tomorrow. That is when we will go to her. I sent some bugs to make sure that it is only Sakura in her cell when we go."

"Is there room in your party for one more?"

Everyone turned around to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino looked confused and her mouth was open slightly again. Discreetly Shikamaru lifted his hand and shut it for her.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to help."

"And why would you want to do that? You helped get Sakura-san into!" Lee said.

"Because Sakura said something once to me, I need to see if what she said was true." Sasuke was leaning against the doorway he arms folded across his chest.

"What did she tell you?" Gai asked looking as Sasuke carefully.

"She said it more to Itachi than me, but it still caught my interest. She said 'I won't continue to go down for what you did'."

"I knew it! She is innocent!"

"Ino!" Sasuke said sharply shutting her up. "Sakura killed her father. I was there when she did. Both she and I were appealing to her family to break the engagement between her and Itachi. For that she is guilty. If she killed the rest of her clan and my clan I… we don't know. She did kill all those ANBU. She did train with the Akatsuki. She did become a member. She is married to Sasori of the Red Sands." Sasuke's eyes clouded with hatred as he said Sasori's name. "And she is still married to him. For all that she is guilty and is still classified as an S-class criminal. So she may not have killed her clan or mine but that will not redeem her of other crimes. Her punishment would have been worse if I hadn't convinced Itachi to keep quiet about Sakura training with Orochimaru!"

A gasp spread through out the room. That Sakura would associate with Orochimaru was too much for them to believe. But for some reason they knew it was true, or at least possible. But still, now they had more questions to ask Sakura.

"Okay Sasuke. You can come with us."

* * *

"Stop please! Oh god Itachi! Please stop! STOP!"

Sakura sobbed as pain racked through her body as Itachi once again tortured her in the illusion he had her in. A scream escape her lips again.

"Why should I stop Sakura? I'm having so much fun getting back at you."

"Ah! Why do you need to get back at me?" Sakura had to pause in what she wanted to say as tears ran down her face like waterfalls. "You're the one who ruined my life!"

Another scream came from Sakura. She had no idea how she would survive the next two months of torture. She was bound to die before that time if Itachi continues to torture her the way he was.

Suddenly all the pain stopped abruptly. Sakura fell heavily to the stone floor, the illusion broken. Panting and sobbing as small shots of pain ran through her body all Sakura could see was the feet of Itachi who was standing in front of her. He bend down and grabbed her by the collar pulling her up roughly so she was looking into his eyes. Sakura cried out at the pain of being jerked upwards.

"Sorry to say that I have to leave my love." Itachi said a smirk on his face.

"Don't… call… m-me… l-l-love." Sakura panted.

"There was a time once when we would have happily married. Do you remember that day Sakura? _Kura-chan._"

_"What do you want Sakura?" _

_"Itachi-san. I was just wondering if…" _

_"If I would talk to my father about breaking the engagement?" _

_"Y-yes." Small Sakura said bowing to Itachi. _

_"Sakura?" _

_Sakura looked up at Itachi who was suddenly in front of her knelling so they were at eye level. _

_"Itachi-san?" _

_"He won't listen to me. I know that already. Our families are set on seeing us marry when you are sixteen. Would is be so bad to be married to me?" _

_"Itachi-san…" _

_"I know you love my brother. And I don't want to get in the way of that, but there is nothing you, or Sasuke, or I can do about it." _

_"You should have married Lenora-chan." _

_"I know Sakura. I know. But she wasn't a true Haruno as you know. If she had been then yes you would have eventually married Sasuke." Itachi placed a hand on top of Sakura head and ruffled her hair. She smiled sweetly at her his head to one side. "Dry your eyes Kura-chan and smile for me. When you are sixteen we will marry. I'm sorry Kura-chan but there is nothing we can do about that." Itachi said quickly when Sakura face fell. "And we will keep the Uchiha clan alive. We can always divorce after the three year period and then you can live out your life with Sasuke. Kay?" _

_Sakura flung her arms around Itachi and he gladly caught her. He had always envied his brother for having her love. He had always wanted it. He did want to marry her and live with her as his wife for the rest of his life. But he knew that would never happen. But that didn't mean that Sasuke got to have that life and he couldn't. He knew Sakura was about to break and with her power something would happen. There was only one way he could make sure neither he nor Sasuke got her love. And he would do it if he had to. But she would never know. Never know about his love for her. _

_"Kay Itachi-san." _

"You loved me b-back then…"

"Now I know I'm not that easy to ready Kura-chan."

"You w-were back then."

"That's in the past now."

"You would n-never ha-have given me up i-if we had ma-married. Wo-would you?"

Itachi looked away from her and at the wall. He still loved her slightly. It was hard not to. She was so pure and beautiful even with the different hair colour. She was still his little Kura. Looking back at her Itachi did something he though he would never get to do. He kissed her.

Sakura gasped at contact, but found that the kiss took away so much of pain in her body. It was a gentle kiss and sweet kiss. One that held emotion that had been bottled up for ten years. Sakura's eyes were open, Itachi's closed. His brow was brought together in a tight frown, something akin to pain it looked like. The kiss was never deepened but just stayed as lips against lips. Itachi's hand was clasping Sakura's neck pulling her to him trying to be a gentle as he could be. He knew he had to be careful if he didn't want to lose his heart to her for the second time.

After what seemed like hours Itachi finally broke the kiss and moved away from her slightly. Sakura who was still weak from his earlier torture dragged her way to a wall to prop herself up as Itachi's back was faced to her.

"You arsehole. Why did you do that?" Sakura snarled.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Goodbye Sakura." Itachi walked to the cell door and left. Two guards walked in and roughly dragged Sakura to another wall where they chained her up. Wrists in cuffs and ankles in shekels.

"So much for the great Sakura S-class criminal huh?" One of the said spitting at her.

Another bend down and ripped her head up to look at him by her hair. "You killed two of my brothers. You have no idea how good it was to hear you scream for mercy. But you won't get any 'cause you never show any." He threw her head back down painfully. Sakura cried out as pain once again ripped through her body. Itachi's kiss had made her forget that. These guards laughed at her pain.

"She won't survive." The first one said.

"Nah. Itachi will kill her before the two months is up. We may have to talk to Tusande about getting something that all of Konoha can enjoy."

Both laughing the left the cell and locked the door behind them. Softly Sakura cried into the darkness. She wanted to kill Itachi for what he just did. She could still hear the guards laughing at her. God she wanted to shut them up. When Sakura heard two thumps and that the laughing had abruptly stopped Sakura looked up and almost cried again as she saw all her old friends of Konoha standing in the door way.

"Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? Hinata-chan? Lee? Ten-Ten-san? Ino-chan? Oh my God…"

"Sakura-san!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura."

All of them were next to her in a second undoing her bonds and pulling her into their arms. For half an hour there was hugging and crying as old friends reunited. When everyone was comfortable as possible in the cramped cell Kakashi started to rub ointment onto the cuts on the wrists and ankles where the metal had cut in.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Because we believe that you didn't kill your clan or the Uchiha clan."

"Notice the 'believe' in that sentence Sakura. We don't know."

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

_Okay yes i know there is some ItaSaku in this chappie but this is a SasoSaku fanfic really!_

_But anyway I won't be uploading the anything on this for about three weeks as i'm off to France for a holiday and there is no internet connection where i'm going sorry. _

_But please leave reviews because like i've said before it really is hard to write stories unless i know people are interested in the story. And unless i know people are interested i don't write as good or as fast._

_Thankyou._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter_


	9. Change of Plans

Chapter Nine 

It was two days later and the Akatsuki after many arguments and discussions still didn't have a set plan with which to rescue Sakura. And it was starting to drive Sasori insane.

"If anyone wants me or comes up with an idea of how to save Sakura, I will be in the training yard beating the crap out of myself."

"Deidara-san…"

"I got it, I got it, un. Forgive me Sasori-danna, un."

About five minutes later Sasori was tied up and gagged while lying on the floor scared to move because Deidara had placed clay bombs around him. Deidara knew that they were harmless and wouldn't explode even if Sasori touched one but he wasn't about to share that with Sasori. Not yet anyway.

"Finally some peace and quiet."

"I would hope not peace Kisame-san. Remember we are still trying to find a way to save Sakura-chan here." Yondamine said.

"Shit! What am I going to tell Maya!?" Zetsu said suddenly seeing his daughter run past the room door.

"She's your daughter, you should know. We don't need any more problems to think about at the moment thankyou." Hidan retorted.

"Tell me what?" Maya said appearing in the door way after feeling her ears burn which meant someone was talking about her.

"Just… um… that-"

"How won-… ah… good-" Zetsu and Hidan were both flustered as they both tried to come up with a suitable lie to tell Maya.

"How good your getting at the jitsu techniques you're learning Maya-chan." The wonderful bullshit artist Kisame came to their rescue.

"Oh. So this has nothing to so with why Sasori-chan is tied up on the floor? And where is Sakura-chan?"

"Sleeping." Kisame answered. Zetsu and Hidan looked at him like he was heaven sent. He looked back saying with his eyes that they owed him big time. "Sakura is sleeping and Sasori was… well… he was being noisy so Sakura came in and tied him up so he would be quiet and so she could sleep."

"But I was just in her room and she's not there."

"Shit." Kisame muttered under his breath. He had to think of something to tell her to make up for that mistake and he had to think quickly. Very quickly.

"She's sleeping in my room Maya-chan. You know how my room is the quietest." Yondamine said covering up for Kisame's mistake, as Maya spend most of her time either annoying Zetsu to teach her something new or Sakura to tell her something about her mother and other family.

"Oh… I should probably let her sleep then huh?"

"Mafh mwuf bee fhe wfase poihe imf spe peer da."

Hidan kicked Sasori in the ribs to shut him up.

"What did he say Yonda-san?"

"I think he said that would be the wise choice Maya-chan." Yondamine said smiling sweetly but at the same time glaring at Sasori.

"Oh okay. I thought so but it sounded like he put a 'if she was there' on the end." Maya said with a shrug as she walked off, most likely to the training yard or the kitchen.

"Zetsu-san, you owe us big time." Yondamine said. "And Sasori-kun, keep quiet next time."

Sasori mumbled something but everyone ignored it.

* * *

"Back again Itachi."

For Sakura and Itachi this was no longer a question but a statement.

"As always Kura-chan."

There would always be teasing before Itachi would start the daily torture. It made Sakura hate him even more.

"Can we skip this today?"

"Can't wait to feel pain Sakura?"

"No, I can't wait for you to leave."

Itachi laughed in wonder at how Sakura managed to keep her sharp tongue after the five days of torture he had been putting her through.

"Very well."

Sakura suddenly felt the pull of the illusion. Except instead of feeling pain as normal, she felt a sense of healing and peace. She was in a valley, green grass and trees covered the hills. Flowers of all colours, such as; blue, purple, pink, red, yellow, and orange, looked like strokes of paint on the hilltops. There was a lake surrounded by bushes. Birds and animals, some of which Sakura had never seen before drank from the banks or bathed in the cool blue water. Sakura had never seen such a sight, or water that looked to clean and clear.

_Drink _

Compelled by the silent whisper Sakura stepped forward and knelt by the water. The animals parted making room for this strange visitor. Cupping her hands Sakura lifted the water to her mouth and drank. The water was sweet and cool and soothed Sakura's parched throat.

_What is this place? _

"This is Utopia." Itachi answered as if Sakura's thought had been said out loud. Maybe she had. Sakura couldn't remember. "This is the only place where fear, hate, war, and death are unknown. This is the ideal world as everyone wants it to be like. This is the taste of Eden that Adam and Eve experienced. But to access this you must truly believe in it. That is the only way it could ever exist. That is why it will never exist. Except in our minds." Itachi continued to explain. 

"Why are we here?" Sakura turned to Itachi as he appeared beside her.

"Because this is the only place where everyone will think I am torturing you while I'm not. Both of our minds and senses are in this illusion. This way I won't hear your screaming. Sorry to say but you are starting to deafen me."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She was overjoyed at the feeling of her baby inside her growing healthier by the minute that she was in this illusion. "So how does it work?"

"Well you tell your body to scream. I don't hear it, everyone else does. We can relax for the day here, spar if you want and do whatever we feel like. My ears and eyes and mind get a rest." Itachi said with a small smile.

"That makes no and perfect sense at the same time."

Now it was Itachi's turn to laugh.

"That my love is one of the many beauties of Utopia." Itachi walked over to her and ran his hands up her arms slowly bringing them to a halt when he was able to cup her beautiful face in between his palms. "But there is more to it Kura-chan. More beauty and wonder to it. Will you let me show you the full extent of what Utopia has to offer? Let me show you. Let me show you the beauty, the magic, the splendour. This may be the only chance you get to see and experience it. Let me show you Kura-chan."

Sakura felt tears run down her face at Itachi's words. Lifting her hands Sakura covered Itachi's with her own. Some how she knew what would happen if she said 'yes'. But she wanted to see and she knew that only Itachi could show her.

"Yes, Itachi, yes. Show me, please. I want to see. I want you to show me."

Itachi's arms tensed for a moment and relaxed just as quickly. Taking hold of her hand Itachi led Sakura to the lake and stepping onto the surface of the water. Walking with him, Sakura and Itachi walked to the centre their feet never breaking the surface.

"Come my love. Forget all ties you have outside this illusion. Forget everything except what is around you."

_Illusion… illusion… wait… Inner! _

**Yes Sakura. This isn't real. It's an illusion. Created by Itachi **

_Yes, but Utopia does exist. We've seen it in our dreams _

**True. Let's see what happens. Play this fantasy out. See where it leads us **

* * *

"Oh, no you don't!"

Sakura was chasing Itachi around the valley as he easily dodged every attack she sent at him. His way of trying to show her the beauty of Utopia was to try and seduce her, which was working till Sakura remembered she was married. So now as Itachi fled in terror from a moody angry woman who was hell bent on making him pay he found himself unable to break free of his own illusion because Sakura had fussed him with her own charka which meant she had the same amount of control over the illusion as he did. He was creating trees and bushes and anything else that he could try and hide behind or in. That was until Sakura would hit them and send them smashing into over a million pieces. Remains of illusions lay scattered around the valley. The animals had vanished along with birds, lake, and over vegetation. So now it was just Sakura and Itachi running round in circles on brown dusty ground.

"Come back here Itachi-bastard! I'm going to make you feel so much pain you arsehole! How dare you do that to me!?" Sakura screamed as she threw over hundred kunai at him. Itachi managed to dodge most of them but about five embedded themselves into his back. Letting out a gasp of pain and fell forward onto his hands and knees as Sakura ran up behind him her fist out all her charka flowing down her arm. Itachi looked up, his eyes widening as he realised there was no way he was going to be able to dodge that hit. It hit him square in the jaw splitting his cheek and lip.

Itachi flew forward about ten meters blood streaming after him. As soon as he was knocked out his body left the illusion leaving Sakura by herself. With the help of her inner her outer body was screaming, so no one outside the illusion would suspect a thing. She opened her body's eyes and saw that Itachi was knocked out in real life too.

"Wow. My hits sure do a lot of damage huh?" Sakura said to herself inside the illusion. "Well My body is healing in here so I may just stay here till Itachi wakes up."

Even as she said these words Sakura felt the illusion starting to fade.

"Right Itachi created this illusion so when he leaves so do I."

Coming back into her own body Sakura continued to scream so no one would think Itachi was going easy on her. The day was almost over so Sakura decided it was best to try and wake Itachi ASAP.

As soon as Sakura was all the way out of the illusion, she noticed that even the healing affect had been an illusion as well. Suddenly she felt all of the broken bones, the dying baby, and every other thing that was now broken or hurt in her body.

"Damn that Uchiha." Sakura muttered while catching her breath before she forced herself to stay awake so she could continue to scream.

* * *

"Come on guys, it's been almost a week. Has no one any idea on how to save Sakura?" Sasori asked feeling like he was about ready to start pulling out his hair.

"Why don't you guys just wing it?"

The Akatsuki turned to the door way and saw Maya there her face showing that she knew what was going on and was absolutely furious at them for not telling her from the beginning. Kisame though decided to make it worse.

"What are you talking about Maya-chan?" He said, his words trying to hide his obvious lack of sleep.

"I'm not stupid. I know Sakura-chan is gone. How old do you think I am? Five?" With that she turned on her heel and stormed off.

After a long awkward pause Yondamine decided to break the silence.

"Any objections to winging it?"

A universal 'no' went through out the room. Five minutes later the Akatsuki were all running towards Konoha with all possible haste. None actually sure what was going to happen or what they were going to do. Except save Sakura.

Sasori now actually felt like screaming for joy. Now they were doing something. Finally, now, they were on their way. Only one problem left.

"HEY GUYS! WANT TO UNTIE ME FIRST!!!" Sasori screamed hoping that they would hear him.

"Um guys. I have a funny feeling that we've forgotten something…" Hidan said.

"What do you mean Hidaaaa… Shit! We forgot Sasori-danna! Un!" Deidara said coming to a sudden halt when he ran into a tree.

Maya had already finished untying Sasori when the rest of the Akatsuki got back.

"Sorry about that Sasori-danna, un." Deidara mustered up as much cuteness as he could in the hope that Sasori wouldn't be to made at them.

"Let's just get going, shall we?" Sasori said. He was too happy to be angry anymore. He knew that wouldn't last through when they got Konoha and saw what had happened to Sakura.

* * *

"You just can't leave me alone can you Itachi. Not even for one day." Both of these sentences just statement no questions needed with them anymore. She had made him pay for what he had tried to do to her in the illusion until she realised she wasn't screaming anymore and ANBU came in concerned to find Sakura trashing the hell out of an unconscious Itachi with her feet. The chains jingled softly as Sakura changed her position on the floor, trying to get as comfortable as possible for the torture ahead.

"You can relax Sakura. I'm not going to torture you today."

Sakura looked up quickly and regretted it as the knot in neck caused her pain. Itachi quickly walked over and started to massage it out.

"What the hell are you… wait…" The movement of the fingers felt really quite familiar, but Sakura just couldn't place it anywhere in her memory at the point. After a few more minutes it hit her. "Deidara?"

Itachi smiled in a poof of smoke transformed into Deidara in his Akatsuki cloak. Deidara's hand shot out and covered Sakura's mouth before she cried his name out again being so happy at the mere sight of him. Sakura moved her head against the pain and freed her mouth so she could speak even though she wanted to scream for joy.

"How did you manage that without saying 'un'?"

"With difficulty, un."

Both risked a quite laugh just happy to be together again.

"Where is Sasori-kun?"

"He and the rest of the Akatsuki are posing as the guards outside your cell. And he's as mad as hell, un."

"And worried too, I'm guessing."

"Un." Deidara wanted to heal all the wounds on Sakura's body, but for now he couldn't. "We're here to get you out. Itachi wasn't going to come here today because Konoha has a different type torture for you today, un. You are to be taken out in to the centre of Konoha where Shinobi will be made to use jitsu on you, un. Not ones that are strong enough to kill you, just enough to cause you a hell of a lot of pain, un. We're going to have to take you out there because that will be easiest place to get you out, un. Of course, I can't go as Itachi, but it was the best disguise for getting in here, un." Deidara finished.

"Right." Sakura said hoping she hadn't missed anything as her state of consciousness wasn't the best at the moment.

"I'll get Sasori-danna and we'll help you up. It's still an hour before noon and that is when the torture starts, un, but we need to be sure that we can carry you without causing you too much pain, un."

"Okay."

Deidara unlocked the chains and helped Sakura lie down comfortable. Her legs were broken so he and Sasori would have to be extra careful when carrying her. _Damn you Konoha! Why do you delight in torture! _Walking over to the cell door Deidara called Sasori in but told him to be quite.

"Sakura!" Sasori rushed over to her and knelt next to her. He transformed back to his original self. "Sakura…"

Sakura had fallen asleep as soon as she had laid down where all the pain had left her body but at the sound Sasori's voice she forced herself to wake. Just so she could see his face.

"Sasori-kun…"

Images of a valley of peace, very much Utopia, flashed in front of Sakura's mind. Images of her childhood, training with her father. Her sister being turned away. Her mother dying from a broken heart because of the birth of her stillborn son. Her brother funeral where the coffin was way to small to be normal. And her mother's coffin lying beside it. Four years later her entire family was buried. Sakura attending in chains. Sakura saw her coffin and that of her unborn babies being laid right next to her other family members.

_No! Not yet! I'm not dying yet!_

"Sakura?"

"I'm alright Sasori-kun. I just keep slipping in and out of consciousness. I'm more than a bit weak at the moment."

"Understandable, un." Deidara said. "That reminds me how is the baby, un?"

"Dying." Sakura closed her eyes not wanting to see Sasori's face. She was in enough pain about that herself without having to feel guilt. "I haven't been eating properly and that along with torture does nothing for a baby's health." A tear slipped past Sakura's closed eyelid and ran down her cheek. She felt Sasori gently pick her up and hold her in his arms as he kissed the tear away and silently cried with her on her shoulder.

"Um, guys, hate to break this but maybe I could try to do something with the baby to make it last a bit longer, un." Deidara said reluctantly.

Sasori laid Sakura back down after placing his cloak under her to try and make her a bit more comfortable. Deidara lifted his hands and held them above Sakura's stomach. Green light emerged from his fingertips and the healing charka poured into Sakura's body focusing on her womb and the baby. Sakura could instantly feel the health of her child increase. Maybe she would get Deidara to do this very two weeks till she delivered the baby.

Suddenly Hidan stuck his head inside the room. "Um guys. Sasuke is coming. Along with seven other Konoha Shinobi."

Sasori gritted his teeth and Deidara let out a curse.

"It's okay they're helping me just like you." Sakura said. "Hidan can you get everyone in here and I'll explain what's happening." As soon as the Akatsuki were all inside Sakura began to speak. "Okay. Long story short, the seven Shinobi are Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chorji, Rock Lee, Neji, and Ten-ten, old friends of mine. They believe that I am innocent. Sasuke's reasons for helping me are he no longer believes Itachi's lies."

"But you did kill those clans Sakura-chan." Yondamine said.

"No. I didn't. I did not kill the Haruno or Uchiha clan. Itachi did so he and I could avoid the arranged marriage set up for us between our families. I killed my father out of rage, yes. But Itachi finished my clan off and destroyed his clan."

Sakura could see the shock in their eyes but she knew she had to come clean with them. No more lies. She didn't want to be like Itachi in any way.

"Anything Itachi has done he has always found some way to pin it on me. He never wanted to take the glory in the criminal realm for the destruction of the two greatest clans in Konoha so he handed it to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But I didn't want to be cast out from your friendship, I value it too much."

The Akatsuki were silent. They didn't want to lose Sakura because she was a vital member to the Akatsuki, but she had lied to them for eight years. But then again she was also Sasori's wife. They had to remember that.

"If you didn't kill them, why didn't you just tell us when we first met Sakura-chan?" Yondamine asked though he thought he already knew the answer.

"Would you have taken me in if you knew I hadn't?"

The Akatsuki were silent. The fact that they had thought she had killed the two clans was the main part why they had taken her in. They suspected it was the same for Orochimaru.

"Every criminal needs friends if they want to survive." Sakura said simply. The Akatsuki knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

_Please please review. Like i've said before i really find it hard to write unless i know people are interested in this story_

_thank you_


	10. It's Time

Chapter Ten 

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife when Sasuke walked into Sakura's cell and saw Sasori. Deidara never took his eyes off Sasori ready to grab him if he advanced at Sasuke. Sakura had fallen unconscious so she was oblivious to the hate in the eyes of her husband and ex-boyfriend. Kakashi kept his eye on Sasuke for the same reasons as Deidara. The room was filled with the Akatsuki and Konoha Shinobi.

"Um… guys… hey…" Hidan said with a small wave. Many of the Konoha Shinobi just glared at him. Hidan coughed. "Um… yeah… um… maybe just for this occasion… we could… um… look I know this is going to sound crazy… but just maybe… um… until we get Sakura out of this safely… we ah… could… you know… try to get along? After this we can go back to hating eachother and trying to kill eachother… but for now… for Sakura…" Hidan said gesturing to Sakura. "We could forget our differences and just get along with eachother."

"That sounds like an excellent idea Hidan." Kakashi said walking over to him and clapping him on the back.

"Yeah I can live with that." Was the universal answer through out the cell excluding Sasori and Sasuke.

After another five minutes Sasori finally walked over to Sasuke and held out his hand. "For Sakura?"

Sasuke looked at Sasori's hand and tried to think of what to say or what to do. Eventually he took Sasori's hand and shook it. It looked like they were both trying to break the other guys hand, though both of them kept their faces passive forcing themselves not to wince.

A silent sigh passed through the room. Though Sasuke and Sasori made not like eachother, in fact they hated one another, they would try to get along if it meant that Sakura would get out alive.

"Okay so maybe we can now switch ideas on how we planed on getting Sakura out of this and then make up something new." Kakashi said. "What was your plan Akatsuki?"

The Akatsuki exchanged glances and then smiled sheepishly at Kakashi.

"We were… um… you know… winging it." Yondamine offered scratching the back of his head.

"Oh boy…" Kiba sighed with a kind smile while scratching the back of his head. "Well this is what we've got…"

It was only fifteen minutes before Sakura was to be taken out to the centre of Konoha. The Akatsuki and the Konoha Shinobi sat in silence running the escape plan over and over in their heads. Sakura was sleeping her head on Sasori's lap after realising just how tired she was after all the sleepless nights while being chained to a wall. Cloaks were piled under her to make her more comfortable. She had so many broken bones that Deidara was surprised that the baby was still alive even after he had healed it a little bit. Sakura explained to him that it was the Haruno magic that was keeping the baby and her alive. Otherwise she would have been dead after the first two days of torture. Sasori wished that he could sleep are a week of sleepless nights which always ended up with him wandering the caves passages or taking the night guard watch. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep though, not until he knew that Sakura was safe and out of danger.

"Better wake her up." Yondamine said barely louder than a whisper, but because of the pressing silence everyone heard him.

"But she's barely slept an hour." Ten-Ten said.

"It's almost noon Ten-Ten-chan. Sakura-chan has to be there _at_ noon."

"I know Hinata-san, but it's just not fair!"

"It will be."

Heads turned to Sasori as he looked at the sleeping face of his wife and stroked her pink hair which was mattered with sweat, blood, and dirt.

"Right now it's not fair, no. But it will be one day. I don't know when but one day everything will be as it should. Sakura will be safe and out of harm. And she wil live her life the way she wants to. And not anything, not even Orochimaru will be able to stop her. Because Sakura is strong. In both mind and body. She has a family, she has friends. And it is because of her family and friends that she is still living right now. Why she has fought for so long against death. For this day. The day she gains her freedom and innocence back."

"Sasori…"

Sasori lifted his head to look at the speaker.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was looking at his hands which were clenched so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

"You take care of her." Everyone knew he was talking about Sakura. "You take care of her. Protect her and love her like I never did. Only ever believe what she tells you because she will always tell the truth. Don't ever abandon her like I did. Otherwise… I will kill you."

Sasuke's and Sasori's eyes met. Sasori nodded once and Sasuke went back to looking at his hands. Kakashi laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave it a light but firm squeeze. Sasuke instantly relaxed letting out a small sigh.

"It's time." Kakashi said looking at Sasori.

"Hm."

Sasori carefully and softly shook Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura. It's time to wake up."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and Deidara and Sasori lifted her. Sasuke and Kiba walked over and held her up as the Akatsuki put their cloaks back on and transformed into the Konoha Shinobi that they had knocked out outside Sakura's cell. It was Sasori and Sasuke who led, well carried because her legs were broken, Sakura out of the cell and to the main square. Half of the group including some Akatsuki disappeared into the crowd of villages to take their positions for the plan. Kakashi, Gai and Naruto helped Sasori and Sasuke carry Sakura up the steps to the raised platform. Once they had suitably chained her to the platform the crowd screamed out a universal chant of 'Kill her!' over and over. Tears ran down Sakura's face as Sasori stepped back from her. Sasori himself was having trouble not to cry. Kakashi discreetly pulled him away. Soon they were all in position on top of buildings surrounding the square and looking at Sakura.

Shinobi that Tusande had assigned to carry out the public torture stood in a circle around Sakura. Ten Shinobi who had been victims of the loss of loved ones by the hand of Sakura. They were building up their charka and forming hand seals ready for the signal from Tusande.

Tusande lifted her hand and the crowd fell silent.

"ONE!" She shouted.

One Shinobi let his jitsu go. The crowd cheered as Sakura screamed out in pain her body jerking trying to get away. Her friends blanched realising that they had not been ready for this to start so soon. But right now they couldn't do anything until the jitsu was over so they wouldn't be caught in the cross-fire. They had to wait for a break.

"TWO!"

Another Shinobi's jitsu joined with the firsts. Sakura's scream seemed to get louder from the increase in pain. Sasori could see that she would soon become unconscious, and if she did, it was most likely that she wouldn't wake up.

"Damn." Was the curse uttered through all of them.

"THREE!... FOUR!... FIVE!... SIX!... SEVEN!... EIGHT!... NINE!... TEN!... STOP!"

Sakura's limp body fell heavily onto the wooden platform. There had been no break in the jitsu's so there had been no chance to get Sakura out of the way. They had had to sit and watch until the torture was over.

"Haruno Sakura! If you admit to the murder of the Haruno and Uchiha clan we will kill you now and put you to rest. Otherwise the torture will continue." Tusande said.

Sakura lifted herself up onto the elbows and stubbornly shook her head. Tusande walked over to her and knelt down. She pressed something into Sakura's hand. When Sakura looked at it tears welled in her eyes. It was the Haruno ring. Whoever wore it was the head on the Haruno clan. The last person to wear it was Sakura's father.

"Let them go Sakura. Admit to the murder and let them go."

"You really don't understand do you Tusande. I have let them go. I have mourned. I am not denying their death to hold onto them. I am denying that I killed them, because I didn't kill them. Uchiha Itachi did."

"Fine. So be it."

But before Tusande could continue the torture Sakura shouted out in one final plea.

"Konoha! Answer me one thing before you continue with your revenge. What do you gain by torturing me? What do you gain by my death?" Sakura's voice was loud and clear. The Akatsuki and the Konoha Shinobi smiled. Sakura was good at this type of things. She could sway the mind of rock with words if she wanted to. Otherwise she used her fist.

The Shinobi that were circling Sakura started to back off and looked at eachother exchanging looks of confusion and uneasiness.

"Tell me Konoha. What do you gain? It doesn't change what has happened. It won't bring the dead back. And it won't bring you hurt and heartache to and end. Yes you get your revenge. But will you gain anything by it? Answer me Konoha! What do you gain?"

When no one answered her Sakura started to lose consciousness as the effort of talking took it's toll on her body,

"Fine then. That is your answer. You answer me with nothing and that is what you gain. Nothing! And still you want to kill me. But doesn't that make you just as bad as me? You will become murders in the name of revenge. I became a murder in the name of survival." The Shinobi around Sakura now held their head with feelings of guilt washing over them as Sakura's voice began to break from being so weak. "Yes I killed my father. But I did not kill the Haruno or Uchiha clan. Do your worst Konoha. I don't care!. SASORI!"

Sasori lifted his head as Sakura called out his name.

"It's time."

With that all the Shinobi jumped down from their places and ran towards Sakura. Sasori was in his favourite puppet Haruko which he used to throw all the Shinobi away from Sakura.

Hundreds of ANBU rushed forward throwing back Kakashi and Gai who had immediately headed for Sakura. Zetsu and Yondamine, no longer disguised, appeared beside them and knocked out the ANBU effortlessly.

"DEIDARA! HIDAN!"

Deidara and Hidan finished off their fights and turned towards Sakura at her shout.

"Heal me." She whispered, but they heard her. So did Itachi.

Itachi got to Sakura before Hidan and Deidara could. But not before Sasuke did. Sasori was busy trying to hold off fifty or so ANBU that had jumped on him.

"Leave her alone Itachi." Sasuke said. He stood his legs apart right in front of Sakura, kunai in his hand waiting for Deidara and Hidan to get up to the platform.

"Helping her now Sasuke? After what she did to our family?"

"She's more of a ninja than you are. At least she doesn't lie. Hidan. Deidara. Hurry up and heal her." Sasuke said as Hidan and Deidara finally made it up beside him. "I'll take care of my brother."

Deidara pulled Hidan along and they knelt beside Sakura. Hidan started to heal her legs and Deidara her ribs. Sakura instantly felt the healing sensation and as soon as she knew she wouldn't lose consciousness she build up her magic and sent it through her body speeding up the healing. _I won't give in._

"Come on Itachi! Fight!" Sasuke ran at Itachi and his kunai hitting against Itachi kanata.

Meanwhile Yondamine and Kakashi were back to back talking like old friends while fending off ANBU one right after the other.

"So why'd you leave?"

"You know why Kakashi. One that fox was in Naruto I couldn't stay." Yondamine threw and ANBU off himself and fell against Kakashi's back linking arms and jumping up kicking ten ANBU in the crotches. "The village didn't want me. To them I was a menace. Sealing a spirit inside a child that they had to keep. It's not like they could exile him." Kakashi grabbed Yondamine left arm and pulled him out of the way in time to hit one ANBU sending him into a group behind him. "So thinking maybe if I left, who was the only one who would have taken care of Naruto, maybe someone else would take care of him, like he was their son. But tha-"

Yondamine pushed Kakashi out of the way and still dodged the kunai that was heading their way.

"But that backfired huh?" Kakashi finished for him.

"Yep. And when I found out that it had I had already become the head of the Akatsuki, enrolled Zetsu and Hidan. Deidara was in training." Yondamine and Kakashi broke away from eachother having to halt their conversation, so they could avoid a few punches and kunai. Knocking out as many as possible they resumed their talk, this time with Gai joined in.

"I know what you're talking about. I was listening. Interesting stuff. Continue Yondamine."

"Deidara was in training, and they had become my family. The Akatsuki is based on that. We are a family. Sakura is a new member of that family but she still is family. And I made the mistake of running out on one family. I wasn't going to do that again."

Gai and Kakashi threw a few ANBU away from Yondamine, who temporarily lost concentration on the thought of running out on Naruto.

"And I'm not going to do it now."

Zetsu, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chorji, were holding off a hundred ANBU at the foot of the platform, keeping them away from Sakura, Deidara, and Hidan, and the fight between the Uchiha brothers.

"How'd you join the Akatsuki, Zetsu?"

"None of your business Kiba."

"Fair enough."

"Maybe you should lay off the secret lives of the Akatsuki Kiba. You saw how Kisame reacted when you asked him the same thing." Shikamaru snapped jumping out of the way of two ANBU.

"Maybe I should. But it's just so interesting to try and find out about them." Kiba said helping Chorji out by whispering in his ear 'fatty'.

Chorji immediately turned into a big human ball and bowled down heaps of ANBU making a path for Sasori to run over to the platform, his puppet's tail swinging from side to side throwing people out of the way.

"SAKURA!" Sasori cried out trying to get to his wife. ANBU jumped on him pulling him back.

"Sasori."

Light was seeping back into Sakura's eyes. Colour into her skin. Strength into her body. And determination into her already stubborn mind. Her ribs were healed fully and Deidara and moved down to her legs to help Deidara. The bones were smashed so it was taking longer than expected. Her magic was helping but now she had to call it back and leave her legs in the hands of Deidara and Hidan.

"Now it's my turn." Sakura whispered.

Pushing herself up onto her arms, sitting on her hips, Sakura pulled all of her Haruno magic into the centre of her heart. She though of her niece, Maya, who healed hardly any of the Haruno magic.

"This is for you Maya."

* * *

"Hit them hard Sakura." Maya whispered looking up to the sky. "Show them the power of the Haruno's."

* * *

_Bring Itachi down Sakura. We're here for you. We've always been. Take him down Sakura. All your family is here.

* * *

_

"NOW!" Sakura's shout echoed through the square as the Haruno magic in the form of white light burst from her body. It moved around Deidara and Hidan, and the Uchiha brothers. All ANBU were thrown backwards in a circle as the white light made a sphere around Sakura. The Akatsuki and Konoha Shinobi were left alone, standing and shielding their eyes.

Deidara and Hidan pulled their hands back as the light healed Sakura's legs instantly. Shakily Sakura got to her feet.

"Stop it Itachi. You fight is with me."

Sasuke's head snapped towards Sakura. His heart jumped into his throat at the sight of seeing Sakura on her feet.

"Mistake Sasuke."

"NO! SASUKE!"

Itachi ran at Sasuke and ran the full length of his kanata through Sasuke's chest piercing his left lung.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke fell to the ground his eyes fixed on Sakura as she ran to him hitting Itachi in the jaw throwing him off the platform. She pulled Sasuke into her arms her hand on the kanata handle.

"No Sakura… don't." Sasuke looked at her his eyes finally showing some relief to the pain he had been holding inside him for ten years.

"Sasuke. Stay with me, Sasuke. Stay with me."

"Sakura…" Sasuke's hand started to fall slowly away from Sakura's face.

"I love you…"

Sasuke's hand fell. His eyes closed. His breathing stopped.

_I love you…_

* * *

_For all the people who waited so long for this chapter to come out i am sorry. i know you must be getting sick of the excuse that my internet chrased on me again, but now everything is fixed and so i should be able to get the chapters up as soon as they are done._

_thankyou_


	11. Love to Hate Hate to Love

Chapter Eleven 

"SASUKE!"

_"Sakura-chan?" _

_"Our parents are calling for us. And Itachi. Have you seen him?" _

_"I'm here Sakura." _

_"What do our parents want us for Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked. _

_"I don't know Sasuke-kun. They just want us." _

_"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting should we Sakura. Our families after all hate to be kept waiting." Itachi said walking off in front of Sasuke and Sakura. _

_"You sure you don't know what this is about Sakura-chan?" _

_"Not a clue Sasuke-kun." _

_Sasuke and Sakura started to walk after Itachi. The heads of the Haruno clan had come over to Uchiha estate dragging Sakura with them. Sakura was the heir to the clan but still too young to be one of the head people. _

_"Hey Itachi-chan, wait up!" _

_"Maybe you two should run Sakura." _

_"Come on Sakura-chan." Sasuke started to run, Sakura soon following her face lit up with a smile, and laughing. They quickly passed Itachi. _

_"Hey you rascals!" Itachi shouted now running after Sasuke and Sakura. _

_They ran into the main room where both clans were discussing something. As soon as Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura were in the room the room fell silent and all head turned to the three heirs. _

_"What's going on here?" Itachi asked. He looked at his father and almost knew what was going on. "Oh no. No. No. I won't do it." _

_"This isn't your choice Itachi. You and Sakura don't have a say in it." _

_"Daddy. What's going on?" Sakura asked. _

_"Be quiet sweetheart." _

_"No tell me daddy." _

_Sakura's father sighed. "You and Itachi are to be married as soon as you reach the age of sixteen." _

_"What!?" _

_"No daddy. I can't. I'm with Sasuke-kun." _

_"You will do as you're told." Her father said. "You will respect the clan's decision." _

_"And what about Lenora-chan? She was meant to be the heir. Not me!" _

_"She was not a Haruno. And your mother was just as bad as your sister. Never mention either of them in my presence." _

_"Mother was more of a human than you are! And my sister was more of a Haruno than you are!" _

_"You are never to speak back to me Sakura! You will marry Itachi and the Haruno and Uchiha clan will be united." _

_"NO!" _

_Sakura's father moved quickly towards Sakura and struck her across the face. Sasuke and Itachi both ran to her not caring that they were meant to stay out of it and threw Sakura's father backwards. _

_"Itachi! Sasuke!" _

_"Stay out of this Sasuke." Sakura's father said. "You no longer have a part in Sakura's life." _

_"Like hell I don't. You can't just some in here and say that she and my brother are going to get married. Sakura is still my girlfriend. And no one except her or I can change that." _

_"Sakura I order you to break up with Sasuke." _

_The colour drained from Sasuke's face. Ever since the death of her mother, Sakura has always obeyed her father. _

_"No." _

* * *

Sakura's hair flowed around her face but there was no wind, no breeze. Itachi had seen that before. Just before she killed her father._

* * *

_

_Every one in that room stared at Sakura. There was a strange light around her. Something that glowed. Sakura's hair moved around her face, not from wind but her will. _

_"No father." _

_"What would your mother say?" _

_"At least mother was a Haruno. You just married into the clan. And you know that means that Lenora was a true Haruno. She just wasn't your's. But maybe she was your's. Mother was the one with the pink hair. You have black hair. Lenora could have been your's." _

_"Lenora wasn't mine. Where would she have gotten violet eyes?" _

_"SHUT UP! Okay she wasn't your's. But do you think you could leave me alone. And stop trying to run my life. Just because of the death of mother and my brother doesn't mean you now have to right to run the Haruno clan. As soon as I'm eighteen I run the clan. You are only the care taker." _

_"And that is why I can still say that you are going to marry Itachi when you're sixteen." _

* * *

"Come on Sakura. I know how this works." Itachi said under his breath.

* * *

_"NO!" _

_Sakura clutched her head. 'I can't do this. No. Father. Mother. Lenora. Sasuke. Itachi.' _

_A beam of red light burst from Sakura's chest aimed at her father. His scream echoed through the room. The beam ripped through his chest. He fell to the floor his eyes lifeless. _

* * *

"Itachi!"

Sakura ran forward at Itachi, his kanata in her hands. 

"I'll kill you, you bastard!"

Itachi easily jumped out of the way. He knew how Sakura moved when her magic was about to blow out of her body. She became faster in movements, got quicker reflexes, and growth in strength. The only thing that went to his advantage is that Sakura also become more careless. But then it had been awhile since Itachi had fought with her like this. And back then she was only twelve, and he was able to overpower her easily. She was ten years older now, and stronger.

A red light beam sped towards him. Grabbing on to a pole was the only way Itachi was able to dodge it while still in the air. Landing lightly on his feet not far from the platform he ran towards Deidara, trying to get some one as a hostage to have some influence on Sakura. Sasori in his puppet was out of reach, so Itachi went for the next best thing. A woman with blue hair and a white flower in it, and a man with blond-brown hair and six piercings on his nose, stopped him. They were dressed in Akatsuki clothing.

"Konan? Pein?" Yondamine whispered.

The woman grabbed Itachi's arm and pushed him back. "Your fight is with Sakura-chan. Don't bring any one else into it."

The woman and man walked over to Yondamine and joined the Akatsuki ranks.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Yondamine snapped.

"Busy." Pein answered.

"Nice excuse. Ten years the leader of the Akatsuki is gone and all I get is 'busy'?"

"Pein is in a bad mood because I made him come out of hiding. And plus you are pretty much the leader now. Or at least everyone says you are." Konan said with a small smile.

"Only because you and your partner left us."

"So what is going on anyway? We really only have the last ten minutes." Konan asked.

"Well Sasori and Sakura, the newest addition to the Akatsuki are married and expecting a child."

"Is that the Haruno Sakura? The one who killed the Haruno and Uchiha clan?"

"Yes but she didn't really kill them. Uchiha Itachi did. And now he just killed his brother Sasuke, and Sakura is on the war path to kill him and get revenge. And that pretty much brings you up to date."

"I remember Sasori's and Sakura's wedding."

"Pein!" Konan snapped.

"What? Oh…"

"You were there and didn't say anything!?" Yondamine almost shouted.

"I like to keep a track on my group. We just happened to come on the day of the wedding. We couldn't say anything because Sakura's chakra was so jumpy that if we just walked in, I have a feeling, she would have kicked my arse." Pein said.

"Watch out!" Sasori ran at Yondamine, Pein, and Konan grabbing them with Hiruko and getting them out of the way as Itachi was thrown in their directing as a blue light from Sakura's body hit him. The fall and the hit from Sakura broke four of Itachi's ribs.

"Shit. Okay so she's not careless anymore. And stronger."

Itachi had tried to come up behind her. Big mistake on his part. Sakura had once again focus chakra into her eyes creating her own sharingan. And infused with her magic it made her sharingan as good as the Uchiha real sharingan.

"Come on Itachi! I know you can do better than that!"

Itachi wiped blood from his mouth. One of his ribs had pierced his lung. He knew that even if he did now kill Sakura he would die from the effort, for after a fight with her with his condition, considering the fight lasted a few hours, there was no medic ninja alive, except for Sakura, who could heal him. Itachi though he made a wise choice when he decided to stay down and just let Sakura kill him. He didn't know about the power of a woman's tongue.

"I always knew the Uchiha's were weak. That's why they pick on people weaker than themselves, otherwise their cowards."

A nerve in Itachi broke and as he pushed himself from the ground he ran at Sakura forming hand seals as he went. He knew Sakura would know what he was planning to do but at that moment he didn't care. He may never have liked his clan because what she said was true, taking out the weak part, but he didn't like them being insulted. After all he still held their name.

Sakura stood, her legs apart, pink chakra surrounding her, arms up the kanata's tip facing forward and right for Itachi's chest. The same end for the two brothers.

"Time to die Sakura!" Itachi screamed. "Katon no jitsu!"

A fire ball sped towards Sakura. She pushed her legs into the ground and moved through the earth till she was right under Itachi. She reached out and grabbed hold of his ankle. Itachi threw a kunai at her hand forcing her to let go as he then ran to the wooden platform. He found a kanata from one of the dead ANBU and picked it up.

"Come on out Sakura. Let's fight fairly."

"Now why would I do that Itachi?" Sakura's voice resonated through the square. She was still merged with the ground so she sent her voice out with her inner self. "After all. You and Sasuke never fought fairly with me. You sent a hundred ANBU at me and then knocked me out with a very dirty trick." Sakura rose out of the ground and up in to the air. Her Haruno magic gave her the power to fly at least for a little bit. Her hair billowed around her face and her magic created a wind that caused the leaves and dirt to swirl and form small whirlwinds.

"Okay yes. I played dirty, and made Sasuke do the same. But come on. This is you Sakura. You always play by the rules." Itachi was trying to find a foot hole with which he might find some chance of surviving this fight. The rib in his lung was already making him weak, if he could hold out for just another half an hour he might be able to get healed.

"Do I? Really?" Then Sakura lowered her voice, her eyes locked with Itachi's, her sharingan forcing his out, and she whispered. "Utopia genjitsu."

Itachi suddenly found himself in the same place as he had taken Sakura only a week ago. "Ah, shit. So she'll kill me here huh?"

"Oh I won't kill you Itachi. You'll kill yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi's question was answered as a clone of himself sped at him. Itachi managed to jump out of the way, but only just. If he had jumped a moment later, his clones kanata would have gone through his chest. Which he suspected is what Sakura had wanted it to do.

"How did she figure out how to do this?" Itachi voiced.

"Easy Itachi. Genjitsu is an image of the mind. All you have to do it release it out into the world. But of course I'm not going to tell you how to do that. Otherwise I'd lose my advantage. So it's my little secret."

"Genjitsu huh? Kai!" Itachi said. Sakura started to laugh and Itachi became very confused.

"This isn't a genjitsu you can release yourself from Itachi. You have to fight your way out of this one. You're in my world now."

Utopia started to transform.

The green grass became dust, dirt, and sand. The clear waters of the lake became muddy and filled with vile. The luscious trees turned into stumps with black branches. Utopia, a land of beauty and peace, had transformed into a place of vile and hate.

Utopia was now Hell.

"Ugly, isn't it." Statement not a question.

Itachi turned to look at his captor. Sakura was as beautiful as ever. The most beautiful thing is this waste land. Though anything was more beautiful than this place. But even in Utopia she had been the most beautiful thing to Itachi.

"What is this place?"

"Well it's no longer Utopia." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Really? No shit. Come on Sakura that much is obvious. And it doesn't answer my question."

"This place," Sakura said waving her hand across the horizon. "This place is where I first met Orochimaru. I was an inch away from death for the first time. Kabuto found me and would have killed had he not fallen in love with me the moment he saw my face. At that time word hadn't gotten out that far from Konoha that I was the great 'murderer' of our clans. He took me back to Orochimaru, and Orochimaru healed me. He fed me, nursed me, and soon I thought of him as my father. He taught me and trained me. He always refused to give me the cursed seal no matter how many times I asked for it. He told me that with my magic there was a possibility that that cursed seal and my magic would start a war of power inside my body. Until it would have eventually killed me. He wanted to give it to you or Sasuke. I was the reason he never did. I've seen what the cursed seal does to people. Or what it can do. Some survived and because strong beyond belief. Others couldn't handle the surge of power and it killed them. In some ways I did want him to give it to you. But I wanted it to be where it would kill you. But there was that chance that you would survive and then you would be unstoppable. And well, I couldn't have that. You see Itachi, I was the reason Orochimaru left you alone. You and Konoha."

"So why do you want him dead if he was so good to you?"

"Because he's so much like you. I hate him, and love him at the same time. Just like you. I love to hate him. And I hate to love him. I just can't help it. I can't help how I feel. And you know what. The same goes for you. And Sasuke…

I love to hate, and hate to love."

* * *

_Hey guys here is the next chapter. sorry it took so long to get it posted i was having a little difficulty writing this chapter. What ever i wrote just didn't seem right to me and in some way just didn't fit the story. but this is kinda working for me._

_please review and let me know what you think_


	12. Blooming of the Sakura

Chapter Twelve 

"What about Sasori?"

"What about him?"

"Well do you hate that you love him too?"

Sakura looked at Itachi, coldness seeping into her eyes. "I don't hate him. And I don't hate that I love him. So no to answer your question. He and the Akatsuki are the only ones I am proud of, and love with out restraint. Sasuke and the Konoha Shinobi that have helped on this have just recently joined that group."

"They've joined the Akatsuki?"

"No don't be ridiculous. Of course they haven't joined. You can't join the Akatsuki that easily. You have to be an S-class criminal and killed at least a hundred men. Actually I have to thank you. Because if it wasn't for you I would never have joined their ranks."

"Well I'm glad you benefited from our clans deaths."

"Oh so did you Itachi!" Sakura snapped. "After all you were the heir to the Uchiha clan. It's all your's. Too bad you're the only one left. Oh and it seems like we got off track. Now where were we? Oh I remember, right about here!"

Sakura sent her fist out and punched Itachi in the stomach. He didn't move, or more he couldn't, Sakura had full control over his body in this illusion. He arms felt heavy, his legs like cement, and his body like a puppet. Sakura fists kept hitting his stomach, and though the pain surged and burned through his body, his mouth what clamped shut that he couldn't scream. He wouldn't scream. He could if he wanted to, but he would not let Sakura know how much pain she was inflicting on him.

The punching stopped and when Itachi opened his eyes he was looking straight into pools of emeralds. Tears flowing from the corners.

"I hate you Itachi." Sakura whispered. "I hate you so much, and yet I can't stop loving you. If it hadn't been for the fact that I was going out with Sasuke at the time I would happily have married you. But now… Why Itachi? Please answer me that. Why?"

"Sakura… I can't answer that unless I know what why you want answered."

"Why did you ruin my life!?"

"I didn't ruin your life Sakura. Look at it. Don't you like the way you're living? Don't you love your husband? Didn't you just say that you love the people around you without restraint?"

Sakura looked helplessly at Itachi. Everything he had just said hit her and hit her hard. She did like the way she was living. It was dangerous and against the rules. She was free. She did love Sasori beyond reason and above everything else in the world including herself. And everyone around her excluding Itachi she loved enough that she would die for anyone of them.

"When did you become so wise Itachi?"

"You're not the only parent here?"

"Really?" Sakura had to laugh. "Sasuke became your kid huh?"

"Exactly."

Sakura burst out laughing. That suddenly became way too hilarious for her. Seeing Sasuke again as a little boy but Itachi as his father.

"He became depressed after you left. I took up the role as his father, seeing as ours was six feet under."

"Because of you."

"Yes because of me. I did kill our clans but you seem to want to finish it off by killing me. Not that I blame you."

Itachi looked around as the illusion faded and was replaced by Konoha and ninja and the Akatsuki. And then he realised that everyone had seen and heard what had been done and said.

"You tricked me Sakura."

"Oh yes I did. And you fell for it."

"How the hell did you do it?"

"Well you see you've tricked me so many times I thought I'd repay the favour."

"Fool me once shame on you."

"Fool me twice, shame on me. Well I had to get rid of that shame some how didn't I? Now where were we? Oh that's right."

Itachi looked at Sakura and saw that her fist was pulled back over her shoulder. Aim right for his…

"Oh no. Sakura please not the-"

Sakura's fist collided with Itachi's face and once again broke his nose. Itachi went flying backwards skidding across the ground till he came to a halt when he hit the wooden platform.

"… nose…" he finished.

Sakura smiled as she saw the Akatsuki and her friends laughing out of the corner of her eye. Sasori's face was lit up as now he knew that his wife was a free woman the way she was born and the way she should have lived.

"Finish this Sakura. It's time for you to bloom, Konoha's cherry blossom."

Sakura, though Sasori's voice was quite, heard his sentence on the wind. Her mother had said the same thing to her just before she died.

* * *

_"It's time for you to bloom, Sakura. You are a cherry blossom. And Konoha's most beautiful. Live life to the full. Laugh with all your might. Love with out restraint. And believe in yourself. With that you will become the greatest ninja there is. My dearest daughter, don't cry." Sakura's mother lifted her hand and cupped Sakura's cheek wiping away several tears. "I'll always be with you." _

* * *

Tears ran down little Sakura's cheeks and her mother closed her eyes and peacefully slipped away and joined God and her stillborn child. Her father stood behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. He hadn't really ever loved her mother, nor her mother her father. But Sakura loved both of them. Her mother most of all. The fact that her father was the only one she had left now almost broke her heart. Her father had always wanted a son. And as Sakura's mother had only born girls and one that wasn't a true Haruno he had never been pleased with her. Though of course he wasn't a true Haruno himself, but half.

Present day Sakura lifted herself up into the air her Haruno magic surrounding her. The pink magic moved in a way that it created the outline of a sakura blossom around Sakura.

Itachi looked up at Sakura, his hand covering his nose, and was fascinated by the way magic worked. From his sharingan he could see that the magic created a barrier around Sakura protecting her from absolutely anything. But it was taking up a lot of her charka. Soon Sakura would run out of charka and then her barrier would collapse. He just had to keep her distracted till then, and out of trouble. But with broken ribs and a broken heart well, this was definitely not one of his better fights.

The magic started to seep out and form images of Sakura on the ground as Sakura hovered in the air as the magic started to become opaque and cover Sakura from all eyes. The moment Itachi knew that he was done for was when Sakura's magic moved around the court yard and pick up all the abandoned kanata's, kunai's, and shrunken's.

"Ah shit."

Itachi jumped up in the air just dodging hundreds of kunai and shrunken's. As the weapons kept coming Itachi managed to dodge most of them. Some of them as was bound to happen, either scratched, cut, or embedded themselves in Itachi. And during all of this Sakura was still in the same spot in the air a sakura blossom formed around her.

The magic around Sakura had become solid. Petals from the sakura blossom began to fall but other's would bloom in the same spot keeping the flower blooming and a beautiful.

Sakura, the last heir to the Haruno family, including the half Haruno growing inside her, she had become the vessel for all the Haruno magic. All the magic that had gone loose after the death of one Haruno that did possess magic was flowing into Sakura. Rivers of pink and purple magic moved in streams and collected at the centre of the sakura blossom.

As Itachi was looking helplessly around for somewhere where he could hide from Sakura, he didn't see the kanata's rushing towards him.

"Ahhhh!"

Itachi's shout was heard throughout Konoha as the same kanata that had killed Sasuke pierced his chest. Itachi was lifted up in the air by the kanata. Itachi's groans were joined by the laughter of Sakura as the sakura blossom started to peel back at the centre to show Sakura's face.

"Time to die Itachi."

The magic that had been building up at the centre of the blossom shot forward and ran through Itachi's chest at the same point as his kanata.

* * *

_Sorry this is short but this chapter had to end here for the story to work._

_Enjoy and let me know what you think_


	13. Pardon for the End

Chapter Thirteen

Sakura looked on impartial to the gapping wound in Itachi's chest. The Haruno magic around her began to die and recede back into her body. Taking one look at Itachi Sakura could see that he was close to death. And she was the only one who could save him if she wanted. But Sakura was feeling far from generous.

With only a few strides Sakura was at Itachi's side and bent over him pulling his face up close to hers by his collar. Hate poured from her eyes and sent a shiver of fear down Itachi's spine though he couldn't pull his eyes away from hers.

"Say it Itachi. Say it again so everyone in Konoha can hear you."

When Itachi made no move to open his mouth Sakura slapped him.

"Say it! Tell the truth Itachi! And maybe I will heal you and let you live." The last sentence was but a whisper in Itachi's ear.

"Alright!" Itachi chocked out. Even to a dying man who's only life would be prison if he obeyed Sakura's demands, the prospect of living was temping. After all you can always escape from confinement. But it's damn hard to come back to life. "I did it..." He said. "I killed the Haruno and Uchiha clan." His voice was soft but it carried with the wind to all corners of Konoha. And noone doubted it. Not after seeing him kill his own brother.

Sakura held him by the collar never looking away from him as a small yet satisfied smile crossed her lips.

"Now heal me."

"No."

"You said you would! You have to!"

"I said maybe Itachi. I don't have to do anything. Goodbye Uchiha Itachi. Destroyer of the Uchiha's."

Sakura let Itachi fall. His final breath left him as his head hit the dirt.

Sakura turned and walk over to Sasuke's body. She picked him up and held him close to her body crying as she rocked back and forth. He was dead and there was nothing that Sakura could do to change that. As much as she wanted to you could not bring the dead back to life. One it was impossible, but even if it was doable, it went against all the laws of nature. Sakura just had to say goodbye.

"Sasuke I don't know it you can hear me..." Medic's were already clearing the square leaving Itachi's body till last. "But I always loved you and I never stopped. If I could bring you back or go back in time I would. Just to save you from today. But I can't. I'll never forget you. Bye." Medic's came and took Sasuke from Sakura giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Sakura walked over to Sasori an smiled at him as he drew her into his arms. "I think it's time to go." The Akatsuki all nodded and formed a protective circle around Sakura. She untied her headband and bent down placing it on the ground. She took out her sharpest kunai ready to finally slash through the leaf symbol.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to look at the person who called out slightly confused. They knew she couldn't stay here.

"Sakura you have now been pardoned from all charges against you." Tsuande quickly said after Kiba had already called out. "You slash that band and you can never stay here again."

"Tsuande." Sakura said quietly "I appreciate the offer, I really do, and it's nice to be innocent again. But I did kill my father and many ANBU that cannot be overlooked. And my place is with the Akatsuki. I could never be happy in Konoha now." With that Sakura sharply pulled the kunai through the metal of her forehead protector cutting through the symbol neatly. "My life was chosen for me up till now. From now on I make my own decisions."

"Then once again you are an S-class criminal."

"Konoha is no longer my home Tsuande."

Sakura and the Akatsuki began to walk away ready to leave Konoha.

"Good Bye Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to look at Naruto.

"Goodbye Naruto."

"You will always have friends here Sakura-san."

Breaking away from the Akatsuki Sakura ran to her friends crashing into Lee and Naruto as all the others surrounded her in a group hug. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"You may have chosen to remain as an S-class criminal, but as long as your name lives through ninja's you are free to go wherever you please. No ANBU will ever trouble you again. I can't say anything for Sasori but I can for you and your children."

"Naruto you can't do that!" Tsuande said indignantly. "You have to consult me first on any major decisions like that. I am your assitant!"

"Exactly. Remember why you were depromoted. You never consulted anyone on decisions and then you bankrupted the city. All because of your gambling. At least my decisions don't involve money."

Tsuande opened and closed her mouth as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. Finally she managed to say;

"You're the boss Hokage."

"It's time to go Sakura-chan." Yondamine said.

Sakura pulled away and ran towards her family. She grasped her husbands hand like it was a lifeline.

They left Konoha the sun setting over the horizon. Sakura only returned to Konoha three times. One fore Sasuke's funeral and the other two to deliever her and Sasori's children. The first a boy and the other a girl. Shiro and Cho. They grew up as Akatsuki but were never threatened by ANBU or anyone else. Orochimaru was eventually killed after another attempt to take Konoha when Sakura was there with her new baby girl. The Uchiha clan had died, but even though Itachi had tainted it's reputation, the name and clan were still respected as protectors of Konoha. Every year a month after their aniversary, Sakrua and Sasori would light candles and set them on the lake to float out as a rememberance for all the people who died protecting her from Itachi.

"Our children are growing strong." Sasori said as he lit the last candle.

"Yes. They will be the greatest shinobi ever. Sakura said watching the water. _Sasuke, I hope you've found peace. You deserve it._

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke always loved you. You know that. He said to me once that I was to always protect you like he never did. What he did to save you, he did out of love. And you know I would do the same.

"I know Sasori. I know." Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "I know." She repeated. Sasori gathered her into his arms and held her tightly against him.

"I love you Sakrua."

"I love you too Sasori."

The stood like that till the sun rose the next morning and all the candles had burnt out. Soon their children joined them along with Sakura's niece, Maya, and as a family they walked back to the Akatsuki lair. As a family they stayed together always with love in their hearts.


End file.
